Highschool Rockz
by lemonluvernaddy
Summary: Inuyasha,miroku,sesshy and kouga are a famous band who want a normal highschool life so they go to demonrockbell high where kagome, sango, rin and ayame go to they instantly fall in love but they are reincarnations of who and Kikyo is a crazed ex how will the couple survive fan girls, teachers, stalking ex's, and most of all love? better than it sounds ;) check it out R
1. First encounters

**Sorry if it sucks its my first fanfic and**

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT NOT OWN INUYASHA THE ANIME AND CHARACTERS IT ALL RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO RUMIKO (not sure if spelt right)**

**- enjoy :)**

* * *

Inside the Takahashi mansion there was four young teenagers hanging about bored to hell.

everything was quiet until...

''Life is so boring nowadays! Why cant we be like normal teenager boys and go to school! Date people! Deal with nagging teachers!'' screamed a very annoyed hanyou.

"I know that already, why are you telling me for?" said his very tired brother, while looking over some music sheets.

'' goddammi-'' inuyasha started but the got cut off by one of his other 'friend'

'' Oi! Mutt use your damn indoor voice, will 'yah?'' said a rather annoyed wolf.

''Shaddup! What about you?'' The hanyou replied

'' I AM NOT GOD DAM- uhhh..* ahem* i am not goddamn yelling like a moron. I am much more civilized than you'' The wolf replied in a mocking british accent **(A/N sorry i dont mean it in a bad way i quite like how they speak no lie..)**

'' civilized my butt...more like a stupid-a**-baboon'' Muttered the hanyou.

'' ME A STUPID-A**-BABOON?! LIKE ARE YOU BLIND IM A WOLF, NOT AN APE!''

'' First of all this is karma, use your indoor voice, and second your soo stupid, I said baboon not ape...''

'' Your'e the one who's stupid!''

''NUH-UH!''

''YEA-UH!''

''NUH-UH!''

''YEA-UH''

''NUH-''

'' oh for crying out loud! You people are more annoying than DORA THE EXPLORER!'' Yelled an agrraveted man with dark-deep violet eyes.

''...'' everybody in the room was speechless and starred the young man, even the eldest who was on his comfy sofa, reading his music sheets. Not-really caring about the fight, but also stopped what he was doing and stared his band-mate and friend.

''WHAT!'' he screamed quite confused to why they were staring at him.

nobody could hold back anymore...they all brusted out laughing at they're friend

''what!'' he repeated

Inuyasha went up to him and wrapped his arm around his neck, giving him a nuggie

''Yo dawg! You watch Dora! I never knew you such intrests, other than women!''

''I-I-I DONT! I JUST HAVE TO WATCH IT WITH MY LITTLE COUSIN! THATS ALL!'' Stammerd the blushing young man.

'' Yeah, suuurre, how much you wanna bet he must like it?'' said the wolf

all three of the men raised their hands except the blushing victim.

'' So'' The hanyou said changing the subject. "How about we go to school?" he asked and his brother raised an eyebrow.

" Inuyasha, for once, I agree with you" he said to his brother Inuyasha.

_And then they were off to get prepared._

**-the next day**

* * *

'' **beeeeeep beeeeep beeeep beee-bum**'' The horrible alarm clock of doom was off, waking Kagome Higurashi out of her peaceful slumber.

''I sleep alittle more'' a still tired kagome murmured into her pillow of softnees and clouds, trying to ease herself back to dreamland.

''... **RIIIIIIINNNNNGGG, RIIIIIINNNNGG!**''

''Oh great!'' Kagome muttered dryly.

not bothering to look at the caller I.D she picked up the phone

'' Hello?'' She answered sheepishly.

'' AHHHHHHHHHH! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!?'' Squealed her bestfriend Sango

'' What? I can't guess what could anybody on Earth be happy for, on the first day of school'' kagome answered, fresh awake from the call.

'' I hear some hot guys are transferring to OUR school, and lots of girls say they're suposed to be famous? But who the hell cares 'bout that, they're H-O-T HOT! '' Sango squealed once again , exaggerating the word 'hot'.

Kagome, who thought she was going to go deaf from her over-excited friend asked a question.

''Ummm.. Do you even know what they look like?''

There was a pause until she answered. ''... whocares, they're hot...''muttered Sango.

Kagome couldnt help but giggle at that.

'' Anyways, did you already tell Rin and Ayame?'' Kagome asked

''yuperz!'' said Sangos cheerful voice.

'' Ok beautiful, see yah' later at my house right?" Kagome asked.

''Hell yah! ill be there with the others 'kay lovely?'' answered sango

''okie dokie'' Kagome giggled ''See y'all later'' Kagome said as she ended the call on her IPhone, and got dressed.

She wore on her red varsity, which had white long sleves, and to the trim of the bottom and cuffs had black stripes. She also wore a black vest inside which made her gold diamond neckalace sparkle and stand out on her chest. Her vest ended right on her hip, where a light gold belt with sliver holes and buckle was, to hold up her black skinny jeans, and to end it with black converse shoes. she put on glod diamond studs and a gold ring with 5 little diamonds surrounding a little bigger one. Her hail was down as its usual.

kagome heard the doorbell ring and ran to open it and leave with her bag.

'' Thanks for breakfast mom, im going now!''

''no problem sweetie, bye have fun at school'' kagomes mom Ella Higurashi said to her daughter as she bid her farewell.

'' wow look at you guys'' Kagome said as he eyed up all her friends

''look whos talking.'' a cheerful Rin replied. Sango and Ayame nodded in agreement.

Rin was wearing a orange jean jacket with sliver buttons and a plain white vest top with a sliver diamond 'R' neckalace and a silver belt with black skinny jeans and also black converses. She had little drop down silver earrings with a dlophing wrap-around ring with a little diamond in its eye. Her hair down as well, with a little pony tail at the front side of her head.

Sango was wearing a black half way down sweater and a pink vest inside with a silver necalace with pink diamonds. A red belt and black skinny jeans with pink converses. She had a sliver and pink diamond stud and a ring that matched. her hair was done in a high-top pony tail, and like a glazing waterfall it fell.

Ayame wore on a light pink and white sweater litttle diamonds on the outline, inside she wore a darkgreen-blue vest with her silver charm of an iris painted a lavander colour. She had a fuzzy-looking skirt that was a light pink, and knee high stocking/socks with light pink converse. Her hair were in 2 pigtails and curled so nicely it bounced, she also had a headband the matched her pendant/charm.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

The 4 girls whipped their heads to where the commotion was occouring. Theyr'e school.

''There's too much people, lets go to class and leave them 'princes' alone'' Kagome suggested

'' I think so too.'' sango replied a tad bit disappointed

They all headed to the gym to recieve their sechudules

* * *

The girls studied their papers beforefore them and looked at eachothers one by one until...

''Yes! were all in the same homeroom and first period class, drama!'' Kagome squealed and the others joined...

''Oh kami! Why can't girls give it a rest with their screaming and squealing at us!'' an annoyed voice sounded not so far from them.

the girls whipped their heads, Four handsome and attrctive males were infront them. **(a/n: maybe in the next ill explain their outfits im pooped -.-)**

''uhhh, we wern't talking to and about you...'' kagome said awkwardlly

''yeah.'' the others agreed.

''keh, whatever, move it we all have drama. So if you want a damn autograph, go away!''

'' why would we need one from the biggest jerk?''

'' What? Were you talkin to me? Were u talking to me?!'' Inuyasha said and pointed a clawed finger to himself.

'' Are you retarted or just stupid? of course I was talking to you '' Kagome said getting annoyed.

'' No. because it was surprising how you could talk to me like that.'' Inuyasha replied shocked.

'' I'm only beacuse you started it-but...wait...did u just say youhad drama?'' Kagome asked with caution.

''yeah so what, are you a fan?'' Inuyasha asked.

'' hell nah'' Kagome replied.

Kagome turned around to Sango and said

''everything was going good until this... bye bye, my life of hopes and dreams ''

* * *

**this chapter has been edited :) and changed a bit dont forget to review and thank you for your support**

**SO WHATCHA THINK? BADD? :( GOOD? :D PLZ DONT MAKE ANY RUDE COMMENTS ITS MY FIRST PLZ GIVE ME ANY IDEAS AND PLZ LEAVES REVEIEWS! THX! sorry for an errors :(**

_**-lemonluvernaddy ;)**_


	2. how did you?

this is going to be really really short srry ive been soooo sick but i had to at least try! anyways enjoy ...-.-

'' im only beacuse you started it-but...wait...did u just say u had drama?''

''yeah, so you are a fan?''

'' hell nah''

kagome turned around to sango

'' everything was going good til this... bye bye life of fun ''

''Are you try'na pick a fight?'' inuyasha said roughly.

''that'll be very low'' Rin repiled

''what did you say t-'' inyasha was interrupted by Shesshomaru '' its true inuyasha for a boy to hit a girl is very low,its hurts a guys pride.''

'' tell me how its possible for a girl, but not a boy? Thats bull!'' inuyasha said childilshy.

'' shut up and just apologize your'e going to make us look bad on our last to first day of highschool!'' Shesshomaru scolded his brother.

''Feh!... what..ever...sorry'' inuyasha said awkwardlly

''ummm, its ok I guess.'' kagome replied the same too

inuyasha, had never nocticed how cute the fighting wench had looked, she was really hot.

the same went for kagome ... this 'inuyasha' person was quite an eye candy

his silver hair glistening ( even though they were inside) at the thop near his ruffleled bangs were fuzzy warm looking ears, his outfit was gorgeous, but it looked alot like kagome's.. a red varsity jacket ( with the same detail as kagomes c'ept boy looks were clumg onto it) a white tee which clung to his body and could shape his abs right underneath, black skinny jeans with a read belt and some red converse.

'' wow!'' they both thought

shesshomaru and rin was also checking each other out.

shesshomaru was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a royal blue to baby blue fading at the the bottem and a white which was smudged into each other and caused a fading affect. his skinny jeans were white and his converse were black.

miroku was wearing a purple tee, with black skinny jeans,and black had a couple of small gold hoops on the right part of his ear.

kouga was wearing a brown and blue tee each colour fading onto each other, dark brown skinny jeans and grey coverse.

(**sorry not in the mood still sick )**

''actually were all in the same drama class '' Kagome murmured

,but with inuyashas really sensitive ears he could hear her loud and clear. Much to kagomes dismay,of course.

inuyasha suddenly had a look of glee...'_no way can that happen' _kagome thought to herself.

''really?''

''huh?''

''we are?''

''we are, what?''

''were in the same class?''

'' how did you know?''

''you said it u idiot''

''no i didnt''

'' well you murmmered, but i could hear it clear as glass''

'' first of all weird, secondly that didnt make any sense''

'' well whatever, the bell is abot to ring...lets all.. walk to class.. together?'' inuyasha said as he blusheda tint.

''uhh..ok..?'' kagome answered.

they all walked together inuyasha and kagome, shesshomaru and rin, and kouga and ayame.

_little did they know that was theyr'e encounter would turn into something amazing..._

**yup! thats it! I promise to update more quickly but plz can at least have 1 review! IT WOULD REALLY MAKE MY DAY! :)**_  
_


	3. The Bet

**hey so i decided to update early :)**

**fullmoon wo sgashite eternal snow in my head!**

the 8 teens walked in an awkward silence to class.

because of they're 'mis-judgement-quarrel' they were 3 mins late for class.

amazingly nobody complained that they were late not even shesshomaru!

as soon as they got to they classroom door...112

''oh crap!'' kagome whinned silently '' were late! teacher gonna kick our butts!''

''keh! he wont.'' inuyasha argued

'' yea!'' kagome followed suit in arguing with low voices.

'' wont.''

''will.''

''wont''

''will''

inuyasha then smirked as he thought up something ( knowing that none of 'kagomes' friends knew they were famous)

'' fine lets have a bet eh?''

''fine, if I win you owe us...umm... I dono... 20 bucks each'' kagome said

'' fine, if I win we each get to choose a partner to be our best friends and only (as in kagome) you have to obey the person who picks you.'' inuyasha said with a smirk.

''ummm...i dont know '' kagome sounded uncertain

''hah, your'e claiming defeat already''

''fine then i accept.'' kagome said still quite uncertain but was strong.

they shaked hands to seal their bets.

inuyasha did the favor of knocking the door.

**''knock! knock! konck!''**

A man who was quite tanned and with grey hair stood at the door.

'_wait for the yelling' _kagome said to herself in her mind

...

where the hell was it!

'' oh im glad you could make it!'' he said with a smile

kagome froze half dead... she lost...how?

'' class meet-'' '' AHHHHHHHH!'' the teacher got cut off by screams and squeals.

_what the hell ? are they **that** hot? _thought the four girls compeletely lost.

'' ok.. everyone seems to know them so they'll take they're seats.'' said the teaches ushering them to sit.

' kagome and her friends hurried to find their seats the boys wouldn't allow it

inuyasha took kagome hand and led her to the back of the class

as did shesshomaru and rin, kouga and ayame and last but not least miroku and sango.

they were all together but seats and spaces away...

inuyasha sat kagome right next to him. and when the teacher turned around he put his mouth to her ear and wispered ''i win, and i choosed you'' that sent chills down kagomes spine

inuyasha and his bandmates a.k.a best friends/brother all smirked at each other.

'_best bet ever!' _the four of them thought

the girls however weren't thinking along the same lines

_' worst bet ever'_

**how was it? 2 chapters in 1 day! :) thank you all who are following and thoese who are veiwing i thank you from the bottom of my heart :) special thx to**

**bookworm108**

**Merunei**

**for putting my story as their favourite i love u guys and a special**

**thx also to my followers**

**AmutoSakuran1621**

**blueash222**

**bookworm108**

**Jeminaks**

**jennywilken**

**SingerGirl809**

**and thx for my veiwing fans also U ALL ROCK!**

**_-LEMONLUVERNADDY ;)_  
**


	4. stop following me

**so today im updating and i wanna say thx to AmutoSakuran1621 who has given me my first and second reveiw! thanks alot :D**

**NOW TO ABOVE AND BEYOND LET ME STOP BABBLING AND GET TO THE STORY...**

**PREVIOUSLY...**

'' ok.. everyone seems to know them so they'll take they're seats.'' said the teaches ushering them to sit.

' kagome and her friends hurried to find their seats the boys wouldn't allow it

inuyasha took kagome hand and led her to the back of the class

as did shesshomaru and rin, kouga and ayame and last but not least miroku and sango.

they were all together but seats and spaces away...

inuyasha sat kagome right next to him. and when the teacher turned around he put his mouth to her ear and wispered ''i win, and i choosed you'' that sent chills down kagomes spine

inuyasha and his bandmates a.k.a best friends/brother all smirked at each other.

'_best bet ever!' _the four of them thought

the girls however weren't thinking along the same lines

_' worst bet ever'_

**NOW SHALL WE CONTINUE...**

'' ok class, my name is call me ichi i dont mind...uhh yes inuyasha'' '' eeeeeeee!''

the teacher said as he saw inuyasha's hand go up, but as soon as his name came out the girls in his class just had to scream.'' uh yeah me my buddies have an appointment at the office, so can we be ex-'' ''but of courses go right ahead'' butted in.''thanks''inuyasha replied

''why did you say that? i was about to make my move on Sango shes hot! I love your bet'' said Miroku

''well.'' inuyasha tried to say but got interrupted

''I know i think that was the smartest thing you have ever done in your life... iv'e taken a liking to that 'Rin' girl.'' said Shesshomaru.

''well i got'' he got interrupted again

''yeah ayame is hot! shes gonna be mine watch mutt.''

'' yeah yeah but-'' again

''and they dont even know that were famous they tret us normally!'' the 3 yelled out.

''ok but seri-'' again...

''and kagome aint so bad herself... shes really hot! i wanna make her mine too'' kouga commented

''no way you mangey wolf! I'll make her mine! even if its the last thing i do!'' inuyasha defended

''watch out'' kouga cooly replied and inuyasha growled.

''anyways i got an idea...''

''what?''

'' were gonna move up aliitle and be with them in all their periods.''inuyasha said with a smirk.

as did the others.

-one guidance talk, and change in shechdule later...

''knock, knock, knock.''

''kagome can you please answer the door...im on the phone.''

''ok.'' Kagome slumped frome her seat with her 3 friends who were left all the others had gone on the scavenger hunt, but the rules were to the person that sits next to you... screw her life!...she and her friends had to wait for the damn idiotic boys! and everybody seemed to hate them when the techer said 'the person next to you..'

she opened up the door and there was the 4 morons!

''hey hot stuff...'' inuyasha wispered and winked at kagome

'' shut up! '' kagome wispered

'' ok well... the girls have the sheets so you can get started now ...have fun'' mr erichi said with a wink.

''oooh a scavenger hunt... so baby where do you wanna look first?'' inuyasha asked

'' first of all **get away from me**'' inuyasha was so closes she could feel his minty breath caress her soft cream skin.'' and secondly, get your hand off my shoulder'' kagome said a little irritated.

all of the boys were doing that, but a certain hand got somewhere that it wasnt soposed to go...

**SLLAAAPPP!**

''ARE YOU OKAY?'' screamed a blushing sango. '' WHO DOES THAT! DONT TOUCH MY A**''

''oh, my dearest, im sorry its a generation curse'' said Miroku

'' save it!''

'' so ayame where do you wanna go? perhaps my house'' kaouga said with his arm going around her shoulders.

''uhhhh...eep!'' Ayame blushed as he did so

''how about you rin? wanna go and find these things before they do?'' shesshomaru wispered while his arm made it around her waist.

rin blushed and said '' uhh.. okay?'' it came out more of a question, than of an answer.

''you think your'e gonna beat us?'' inuyasha said

'' ''yeah'' shesshomaru proclaimed with a smirk

'' win my ass me and my wifey gon' win ''inuyasha said as his arm snaked around her gave his a dirty look as he did so. how much she wanted to kick him to another planet!

''kagome darling, dont give such a look, you lost the bet, you follow my every command'' inuyasha smirked and said as she made a face.

'' well what ever lets start the scavenger hu-'' shesshomaru was about to say when

'' oh are you guys done b/c in 2 mins the bell is ggoing to ring..'' mr erichi interrupted when his head peeked,

'' we still wouldve won'' inuyasha bragged.

'' in your dreams '' shesshomaru replied

_**RIIIINNNNGG RIIIIINNNNNGGG!**_

'' YESSS! '' kagome, sango, rin and ayame said as they headed, to the door.

''uh uh uh...'' inuyasha wagged his finger infront of kagome as he and the guys blocked the door from them passing.

'' what do you want!'' kagome whined

'' well if you put it that way, i want, you.'' inuyasha said as he pretented to think about it.

'' move!''

''no''

''move''

''no''

''ugghhh!'' kagome said in anger.

he put his arm around her waist and all the others did the same..

the only girl who wasn't blushing was kagome.

'' here love, lets go''

'' eh? where''

'' to class'' inuyasha smirked

it was only him and kagome left the others just took their girls and left without drama.

'' what?'' kagome said confused

''im going before i get late!'' kagome detangeled herself from inuyasha and sped walk down the halls as inuyasha followed.

'' Stop following me'' kagome said as she scanned the doors for her class numbers.

'' im not, im going to class.'' inuyasha said with a smirk

_goddamn does he always smirk? is he retarded!_ kagome thought to herself.

kagome found her class, when she opened the door...

''ahhhhhhhhhhh! oooooommmmmmmggggggg! its , its...''

kagome sighed. she knew the answer

_inuyasha_

this went on for the whole day and she couldnt do anything about it...

sonner than 10 mins class would be over and she would go home to where she would wake up, and this would be all a nightmare...

_Or so she thought..._

**so thats all i tried to make this long but i have a geography test tomorrow :( and i need to study ... and yes thank you i feel way better now but i have a test ( i always seem to be complaining... sorry.) please pray that i pass. plz and thx u :) sorry for the spelling and punuation mistakes! -.-**

**thank you to my veiwers **

**my followers...**

**AmutoSakuran1621**

**Jeminaks **

**Lotisha **

**SingerGirl809 **

**blueash222 **

**bookworm108 **

**hemiyami **

**jennywilken **

**nikkimb89 **

**trinichic**

**i appreciate it**

**and the 2 who faved my story i love u guys!**

**Merunei **

**bookworm108**

**love ; **_**lemonluvernaddy ;)**_

''


	5. where am I?

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN INUYASHA IT DOESNT BELONG TO ME!

JUST THE FAN !

_**RIIIINNNGGG! RIIIINNNGG!**_

_'Thank god! school is over! i can finally leave this hell hole!'_ kagome thought as she made a dash to her locker.

inuyasha woulv'e stopped her but he had a circle of screaming fangirls with

''oh inuyasha, you wanna come over to my house?'' an unknown girl said as she pushed a bunch of other girls.

''no way! he's going to bewith me!'' another unknown faught back

'' uhhh yeah...i would love to chat but im only a regular school boy, at the moment and i was just wonderin', can i have a little privacy?'' inuyasha tried poliitly

''NOOOOOOO! DONT LEAVE USS!'' the crowd roared

a little vein popped in, inuyashas mind

'' if you dont leave me alone ill...get body guards and wont be able to see me at all, only at my concerts, and on t.v so watch it, i might switch schoools.'' Inuyasha explained. as if he'd leave a beauty such as Kagome behind! She had to be his chosen mate! He knew it! he hade never felt this way to a girl before, it feels she doesnt care if he's a star, she would treat him normally.

when inuyasha was younger him and his brother werent treated as good like this nobody even knew they exsisted. They would call him a filthy hanyou and his brother, yes his brother would defend him ( i wanna make Sesshomaru more nicer here ) kagome didnt know he was famous, a star, or anything. Yet, she treated him the same and didnt call hima filthy hanyou. It had to be **her!**

_''locker combo!? locker combo!? dammit! i shouldve write it down!'' _kagome said as she fiddled with her lock, the damn thing wouldnt open altough her 2nd period teacher let them take 1/4 of the period just to get organized with their lockers.

unfortunately inuyasha picked the locker right next to kagome, he asked the girl if he have that spot, she just blushed and squealed a yes.

' i dont get it what so good about that guy he made a fool of me, not to mention his temper! People say women get mood swings ' hah! my bumm!'' kagome said to herself

'' babe, you know its not good to talk to youself?''

''uuuughhh!'' kagome turned to her side to see a smirking inuyasha

'' is there a minute when your'e not smiling?'' kagome asked scarastically

''yeah'' inuyasha replied with a sinfull smile

'' oh yeah? when?'' kagome asked turning around, there was no way to escape this guy!

''well you wanna know/'' inuyasha with a brow lifted

'' if you into bed with me ill be sleeping with a doll of you, and i'd kiss it over and over again, and maybe... do things'' inuyasha wispered into kagomes ear

kagome blushed as red as a tomato and said '' goooo away!''

''no''

''why?''

''not if i dont get to take you with, me''

''no-'' inuyasha swooped kagome into his arms bridal style as he jumped down the 500 pair of steps.

'' ahhhhhh! eeeeek!''

'' be quiet before the girls come'' inuyasha warned kagome.

he went through what seemed t be the schools basement...

'' what the- there was a basement?'' said a confused

'' inuyasha did his trademark sinful smirk and said '' yeah only me and the boys know this place...maybe we could do it i here'' kagome blushed

''shut up before i beat the crap outta you!''

'heh heh heh''

'' close yoyr eyes'' inuyasha commanded

'' why should i?''

'' because there are nake people, and theyll catch you.''

'' ewwwww!'' kagome sheirked and closed her eyes '' doesnt mean i believe that crap of a story''

kagome added.

_she heard a car? she was being placed ina car? no its too big! what is this? screaming girls? it was faint... WHAT IS GOING ON! _

_she was scared... to scared to see what was occuring at the moment she clutched onto inuyasha even if she hated him he would protect her ...right?_

**i think ill leave it at that ;) hehehehhe whats happening? what will happen? is inuyasha playing a prank? romantic? none? find out next time **

**- **_**lemonluvernaddy ;)**_

**thx to my darling fans and everybody i would name u guys but its late -.- i have to go home now byeeeee! im sorrry **

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODYYYYYY! LOVE YALLL!3**_


	6. spoiled rich kid

_she heard a car? she was being placed in a car? no its too big! what is this? screaming girls? it was faint... WHAT IS GOING ON! _

_she was scared... to scared to see what was occuring at the moment she clutched onto inuyasha even if she hated him he would protect her ...right?_

she could feel inuyasha's chest viberating...'wait'... why could she hear...

'OMG THE NERVE OF THIS GUY!'

kagome shot up from her position and opened her eyes immediently

there was inuyasha, with a hand over in mouth _trying _not to stifle a laugh but failing mierably.

''YOU JERK!'' kagome bursted out

inuyasha began to laugh uncontrollaby now

kagome sucker punched him but he still continued to laughed

thats when she finally took in her surroundings.

'' cool!'' she outbursted and flew from side to side

''feh, your'e acting like youv'e never been in a car!'' inuyasha said as he crossed his arms

'' no its not a car, its a limo'' kagome said turning aroung her head only inuyasha thought that was cute the way she was innocent and-

inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was staring he blushed momentarily (kagome didnt notice) and tried to cover up with a statement

''way to state the obvious miss duhh. anyways youv'e never been in a limo?'' inuyasha said as he raised a brow

kagome rolled her eyes and made a comeback '' well i have been in a limo a couple times but ive never been in a limo that had a mini fridge a champange area , a plasma screen tv, with a wii and Xbox which i find amusing, with games, and still has enough space to fit half a bus of people.''

inuyasha had to give her credit she had a point..

''feh'' was his only reply

'' say are you rich or something?'' kagome asked put of curiosity

inuyasha smirked as he thought' this would be the best way to find out if she would like me for my money, or for me'

'i feel like shes the one, she has to be! oh wells ill try''

inuyasha turned to her with a blissfully hot smirk

''why yes love, i have enough money to buy and own japan or china''

inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders to see if she would keep it there and cling to him

whack!

''get your hands off me! no wonder why you act this way! you must be spoiled!'' kagome said as she turned to her side.

'BINGO! ' inuyasha cheered in his mind 'i knew it!'

''so where are we going'' kagome asked '' you know, you kinda kidnapped me..''

inuyasha akkacked his prey and straddled he so he was ontop

kagome blushed red as a ripe tomato ' a sexy ripe tomato' inuyasha added

''what- wha- what are you d- doing !?'' kagome studdered out

inuyasha merly repiled with a smirk '' its not kidnapping its sexynapping''

...''what?''

inuyasha rolled his eyes as he said'' well your'e not a kid right?''

''no'' kagome answered

'' so im stealing a sexy lady '' inuyasha said and smirked when kagome started to blush again

kagome then realized that they were still in the same position

''GET OFFF!'' and inuyasha got of and striaghtend himself while kagome did the same

'' were here sir'' said a man through the speakers

inuyasha oressed a button before answering '' okays thanks bobby''

they got out and kagome was familiar with this place

it was her house

''how did you know i lived here?'' kagome turned to her side to see inuyasha already in the limo again

he gave her a wink and said

'' im your stalker ;)''

the limo door shut and they were off leaving a confused kagome in her thoughts

' how did he know where i live, on the first day of school? and why did it take so long to get here?'

_im your stalker ;)_

**listen up everyone im soooo sorry i havent updated my stories! i was a wreck when my dad grounded ma to beacuse of my brother...-.- he skipped school again and my dad grounded him form his eletrnic devices including mine beacause my dad said he might try to go mine immm soooo sorry anyways i asked my dad if i could on for a little while before my brother gets home so thats what ive been trying to do so today my brother is at work so im updating ill try to do it wayyyy more often i promise plz forgive meeee IM SOOOO SORRY :'( **

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO ALLL MY FAITHFUL FANS AND ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY :( **

_**lemonluvernaddy;)**_


	7. morning surprises

kagome woke up the next day to her devious alarm clock

she got ready in a light baby blue tee with a cute penguin saying 'im too cool for you, with black skinny kaprees ( ca- pre- es) she brushed he theeth and her hair and headed downstairs to hear her mom chatting away with somebody

_'i wonder who mom is talking to_?' kagome asked herself _'or must be sango somthing' _as she answered herself she shurrged it off and went downstairs

''only was she to find inuyasha sitting on the high chair to the island in the middle of the kitchen talking to her mom

TALKING TO **HER** MOM!

''Oh, morning sweetie'' ellea higurashi greeted her daughter

''what are you doing here!'' kagome accused inuyasha not responding to her mother

''kagome thats no way to treat your friend and guest!'' kagome mom accused her

kagome took a deep breath in and clamed herself she look to her mom and said '' morning mom '' in a sweet voice and glared daggers at inuyasha and said ''morning my guest may i say what a pleasure it is to see you but if i may ask what are doing here?''kagome asked sweetly yet something inside of her wanted to let loose and murder this guy and shove him down a hole, and let him rot there.

inuyasha however looked to his side and said 'feh'

''kagome sit down and eat your breakfast''

kagome sighed and did as her mom told her to

''wow ! this tastes amazing! '' inuyasha said his eyes wide

it was not lie he loved how the freanch toast tasted and the pancakes with maple syrup! not any of his personal chefs could cook like this ... maybe beacause it was made of love not love love but like mother and son love. he had forgotten what it was like to have his mom cook for him ever since his career for singing started.

she blushed alittle and put one hand to her face, and said '' oh inuyasha you flatter me! your'e so nice i'd love if you were to marrry my daughter and be my son in law!''

''kagome nearly choked and blushed wildly her and inuyasha both

'' oh my both of you are blushing, maybe my grandkids will be here early''

''MOM! please stop!'' kagome said as she drank her milk so would stop coughing ( she choked remembered)

''but kagome i-'' ''Mom are you coming!''kagomes mom got cut off when souta called from the door to get a ride to school. with a sigh she took her keys and bid both of them farewell for school

(p.s kagomes grandpa was out for the time something about medical or pention)

'' so inuyasha'' kagome started casually as she sat in her living room with him

''what?'' was his only answer

''TELL ME WHY YOU ARE IN AND AT MY HOUSE!'' kagome exploded

'' dont you already know'' inuyasha said with a smirk

''how in the name of cheese am i soposed to know?''

''cheese?'' inuyasha said as he lifted a brow

'' forget about it , just tell me why''

''because im your stalker am i not?'' inuyasha was smirking agin!

'' your a weirdo and a loser!''

'' call me what you want love lets get going were gonna be late''

''...no''

''say what''

''no''

''why im a rich guy dont you wanna make people think your rich''

''no''

'' are you mentally ill?'' inuyasha raised a brow

''no''

'' mind explaining''

'' beacuse i **walk** with my **friends**''

''ohhh is that the reason?''

''and plus dont get all cocky just beacuse your rich i wouldnt go in a car with you if you were the richest man on earth!''

'' fine fine but my friends picked up your friends and plus you have to listen to me, its our bet remember''

'' grrrrrrrrr fine '' kagome gave daggers in his directions and stomped out of the house

'' besides you wouldnt want to go walk alone to school on your first day of school now would you?''

'' ok whatever lets go''

kagome stopped dead in her tracks

her eyes twitched

inuyasha look at her ''what?''

'' what the cheese is that ''

'' that?'' inuyasha pointed

'' yeah that'' kagome pointed

'' its my car'' inuyasha defended

'' how do you expect me to go to school in that thing!''

'' what so bad about it?'' inuyasha asked

'' its tooo flashy! its a lamborghini!''

'' so?''

''well it -''

'' just get in already! its late!''

'' fine! ''

''fine''

inuyasha smirked as he saw how kagome pouted next to him

he did a quick peck on her cheek and continued to drive

kagome was blushing

_'what just happened?' _was her only thought

theres you extra chappie :)

THANK YOU TO ALL ITS LATE AND I HAVE TO GO BYEEEEE

_**lemonluvernaddy;) please review id love to hear how im doing...**_


	8. Secret hideout

LISTEN UP! IM SOOO SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE I MANAGED TO GET MY DAD TO LEND ME THE INTERNET ( WELL NOT REALLY I FOUND IT IN HIS ROOM AND HOOKED IT UP WHILE HES AT WORK TEHE ) IM RISKING MY LIFE FOR YALL BECAUSE I LOVE U

the ride was pretty awkward for Kagome after kissing her on the second morning/day of school and besides he was still considered to be a stranger to her! Cheese she didn't know him yet, somehow he trolled her and found out EVERY thing about her

_'crazed stalker -.- '_ Kagome thought to herself

as soon as they beckoned school grounds all eyes were on them and that really embrassed her

Inuyasha parked his car in the special parking just for his baby

as he did so he pulled kagome close to him and jumped into a tree in half a millisecond, pressed a button on his car keys and a underground tunnel like passage soon as Inuyasha had lifted them he used the same speed to run to the tunnel before any unwanted fangirls and screams were heard.

Inuyasha looked at kagome who had a really confused and lost look on her angelic face he chuckled at it.

''you good?'' Inuyasha asked with a smirk

''what. just. happened.'' kagome said as she blinked her eyes a couple of times.

'' we just got out of my car'' inuyasha said innocently

''umm... ok , can u put me down'' kagome started to blush

''sure thing love '' and he put her down and his arms still on her waist

''KYAAA!''

''WHAT TH-!'' was all kagome could say until she was attacked

'' did you go in a limo home yesterday?'' the three girls asked

''ye-ah'' kagome said uncertainly she wondered where she was

'' did inuyasha come and pick you up this morning?'' ayame asked

''more like barged in!''

'' i did no such thing !''Inuyasha defended

'' then what do you call , a boy you just met at MY home with MY mother eating out of MY plate on MY chair in MY house, under MY roof , in the morning?''

''... your husband to be?''

''yeah right keep dreaming'' kagome snorted

''well you wouldnt like to know my dreams about you..pleasur-''

''shut up!'' kagome yelled getting red

''make me'' inuyasha said with a smirk

* the girls left to their men when they saw the two get into an argument

''whats up with you, why are you always sexually harassing me!''

''thats not sexually harassing you '' inuyasha said

''yes it is ''

''no it isn't''

''yes''

''no''

''yes''

''you really wanna see sexually harassment?''inuyasha sai with a heated smirk

'ummm...NO!'' Kagome said getting all red from embrassement

''KAGOME ! INUYASHA ! COME HERE!'' sango yelled for them

inuyasha took kagome hands in his and led her to a door

when they opened it a big room ( pic in my profile) was exposed to them

''wow''

inuyasha plopped down on a couch like it was nothing new ( it really wasn't he had already been here in the school)

"I know it was my first reaction to it "rin smiled

OK IM GOING TO HAVE TO END IT HERE IM SO SORRY MY DAD IS COMING HOME AND I NEED TO PUT THE INTERNET BOX THINGY BACK BEFORE HE GETS HERE -.- ill try over my vacation to work on it I'm sorry! Plzforgive me I beg ;(

_**-lemonluvernaddy;) **_


	9. identity to the girls

DISCLAIMER! I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ! PLZ DONT SAY I SAID I DID CUZ I DOOOOONNTTT WHICH MAKES ME REALL DEPRESSED -.-

kagome looked at rin, ayame and sango ( who was beating the crap outta miroku at the moment) now that she had to giggle at.

then it dawned her

''hey! how'd you guys get here?'' kagome asked wanting to who and who came with who and WHO didn't tell another who or the other who to tell her what was going on this morning with their messed up morning 'but wait i actually liked my morning?' kagome thought to herself she shaked her head to get that thought out of her head

(sorry if the who and who stuff confused u ;(-)

''oh shesshy came and picked me up'' rin said

inuyasha, miroku and kouga started to howl in laughter

''SHESSHY! OH GOD THATS A DAMN RIOT''

inuyasha hollared

rin pouted and said ''HEY! so what i like it and if u ppl make fun of it...'' her face darkened anime style and the boys cringed

''YES MA'AM!'' the 3 saluted

this caused the 3 other girls to roll over in laughter

''anyways, how bout' you ayame?'' kagome asked after she stopped laughing

''oh me? i was picked up by kouga-kun in his blue sexy hot convertable!''

kouga smirked

''really! same here'' kagome, sango and rin said at the same time

''how about you Sango?''

''UUGGHH! THAT PERVERT ! HE FAKED HUGGING ME AND TOUCHED MY ASS!''

''my dear Sango, i really did hug you'' miroku tried to cover-up but it was the truth

''so what happened with your right hand huh?'' sango remarked

''it - it- its-''

''its what?''

''ITS POSSESSED BY A DEMON ''

'' IN YOUR HENTAI DREAMS!'' and sango knocked him out dead

sango breathed out a breath of relif and turned to kagome

''what about you kagome?''

''UUGHH!'' Kagome mocked sango

''WHAT! kagome DONT tell me he did the same thing, as that dead thing , on the ground!'' sango shrieked and gave inuyasha a death glare

''I DID NO SUCH THING AS THAT 'DEAD THING' ON THE FLOOR'' Inuyasha defended

''its true, he didnt do anything like him but he came in my house talked with my mom and ate breakfast with us! and we just met them YESTERDAY!''

Kagome said

''thats true''

''anyways on to the other subject... whay are you guys so famous at our school? and why do you guys get to 'hang' at this place?''

inuyasha and the boys took a deep breath

''see the thing is ..'' miroku said finally awake from his close to death experience

''we are famous but not popular''kouga said continuing

''the type of press famous see were'' shesshomaru continued leaving no other but

'' shikon no tama the famous band '' inuyasha finished

the girl stood there dumbstruck

''wait '' ayame said

''you guys'' rin continued

''are actually ''sango continued

''FAMOUS!'' kagome finished

''so i WAS right! you are a spoiled little rich kid!'' kagome said as she poked inuyasha in his chest

''so i was in love with a guy who is famous and every girl wants? uugghhh!''ayame said

''i know right! '' the girl agreed

''well i wasnt in love...'' kagome said and sango and rin agreed

''ok well lets say liked i friendship'' ayame corrected

''wait a minute, why are we ''uugghhh!?'' shouldnt it be ''ahhh omg, omg, omg, oh my god ILOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH because you are so popular and shit?'' inuyasha said as mocked them and a fangirl

''oh no,no, ,no-hold it there boy! do not compare me with your fangirls''

kagome countered

''well thats how normal girl would do it!''

''well i don't do it like that ''

''THATS WHAT SHE SAID!'' Miroku butted in

of course sango punched him out dead

inuyasha rolled his eyes

''so wait did you call me un-normal?'' kagome said as she realized what just happened

''NO ! god woman i called you unique! dont you get it! why do you think i was clinging onto you because something called me to you, i kow this sounds cheesy but, i think it was fate..''

''yeah i mean like my mating senses and inuyasha and kouga are going off and miroku has never found such interest in a girl for more than 5 mins'' shesshomaru said

''wait a minute hold the phone, mating senses.''

''yeah we feel like you are THE ones we were destined to meet, mate and well you know cub and pup...'' inuyasha said while blushing

''ummmm ... what do we do?'' kagome asked the girls

''stay with them ! '' ayame said she was falling hard for kouga

''but its our 2nd day of school!'' kagome replied

''maybe it is fate'' sango said and rin agreed

''i dono?''kagome said

''well we could go slow'' inuyasha suggested

''slow? inuyasha just yesterday you told me u love me'' kagome replied

''ok lets date until your'e ready for the next step and you can get to know us?''

inuyasha suggested again, no way he was going to let her go! she was going to be his mate ! she was the one with his mate scents!

''kagome plz plz plz!'' rin and ayame begged

''fine , ok sure''

with that said shesshomaru took rin to class early

sango had to drag miroku out

kouga growled at ayame and kissed her cheek and left for class as well to meet up with the others

leaving no other but the love birds

''so cupcake seems like were dating''

inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist

'' seems so .. but i still think your a spoiled little rich kid''

inuyasha chuckled

''well i cant wait to make you change that thought'' he said as he kissed her cheek making her blush like a tomato

''and maybe your blushing when i touch you, because when we mate ill be touching more intimate place'' inuyasha said with a heated smirk

''watch it dog boy or ill make sango or rin deal with you''

inuyasha chuckled ad lifted her up bridal style and carried her to their class to meet up with the others again

as they took their seats the teacher came in and annouced

''students this is our new student please treat her well ''

''the girl with black hair bowed and said

''nice to meet you''

WHO IS SHE? WELL I GUESS ILL LEAVE IT HERE HAHAHA

**_lemonluvernaddy;)_**


	10. First kisses

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL :)

I UPDATED 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AND IM POOPED ! -.- ENJOY

''Nice **to meet you, my name is Lottie'' said the new girl**

(muhahaha :)-)

''ok lottie please take your seat next to Hikari, Hikari please raise your hand''

''ok'' Answered Lottie, as she took her seat but she couldn't help looking at the back to see her idol, Inuyasha

started his lesson

''ok class, I know yesterday was fun, but we had better get to work we have a project assignment so lets begin!''

the class got all gloomy

Mr Ichi put a hat onto his desk

he looked at his 'gloomy' class and said

''Oh come on! its not that bad, you even get to pick your own partners, there happy?''

the whole class instantly brightened up

Mr Ichi continued ''ok class as soon as you have your partners come up to me, and don't forget only a pair of 2 , no more, no less''

and thats when a riot came down to the back of the class where Inuyasha, Kagome, Shesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame were sitting

it went like this

''Oh Inuyasha, please be my partner or better yet, my husband!''one girl screamed . everybody was trying to at least touch him and the new girl, Lottie actually pulled his hair, trying to get him closer to her.

''Shesshomaru ! I love you so much! marry me! or just kiss me, blow a kiss and ill leave you alone!'' another one screamed. Aslo more for plea's for Shesshomaru and Inuyasha.

''Miroku please be my partner! Ill do anything I swear, even all the work! you dont gotta do a shit! I'll bear your kids!'' more and more girls kept pleading

''Kouga! plz be my partner! I'll do all the work and all you gotta do is lay down and drink a milkshake, il come over to your house! ill be your best friend too!''

and it kept going that way

...until 3 of them spoke up

'' Sorry girls, but i'm going to do my project with my girlfriend'' Sheshomaru inquired

''Sorry me too'' Kouga said

''As to, for me ladies'' Miroku said

...

''SO IT IS ME! I KNEW IT! YOU COULDN'T RESIST ME COULD YOU''

and

''I KNEW IT WAS ME!''

was heard when the boys said that.

''umm .. its not you people'' Shesshomaru said

...quietness

''Then, who?''

the 3 of them smirked and wrapped their arm around the shoulders or waist and said,

''its her'' Shesshomaru said

''my love''Kouga said

''my sango'' Miroku said

the girls looked hatefully at the 3 girls

''So Inuyasha wanna be partners?''a girl with short black hair, and a really low top with extremely lower skirt asked.

''no.'' Inuyasha simply answered no gazing into her magenta pink eyes

'' Why not?''the girl asked

''Tell me whats your name?'' Inuyasha asked this girl

she smirked and replied ''Yura''

''Well 'Yura' I think you should wear appropriate clothing to school and find someone else to partner up with, because I only want to see one girl dress up like that, and she's going to only show what your'e showing me, to me and no one else.'' Inuyasha simply said and walked away only to find Kagome talking to some guy.

'she has a famous good-looking guy right next to her, yet she walks away to talk to some ugly-ass guy' Inuyasha thought as his blood boiled ' doesn't she notice that shes mine''

''So Hojo-kun, hows your sister?'' Kagome asked the brow haired guy

''Oh shes good, still a little depressed since she hasn't seen you in awhile'' Hojo answered with a smile

kagome laughed '' well, I miss her so much but shes gotten good at math, so I cant touter her anymore''

''Hey why don't we be partners then we go to my house to work on our project and you can see her?'' Hojo suggested

''Well-'' Kagome got interrupted

''No! Shes working with me so lay off!'' Inuyasha interrupted and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.

''Uh Inuyasha, hey what're -'' Kagome was cut off again

''Why are you making her choices ?'' Hojo asked, he got mad he loved Kagome since grade 6!

''Whats it to you Hobo?'' Inuyasha barked back

''My name is Hojo and I think its rude for you to interrupt our conversation''

''i dont give a rats ass! she my girlfriend!''

all the girls in the class gasped

Kagome blushed and took Inuyasha into the hallway

''we will be right back sir'' Kagome said

''ok take your time please'' replied with a knowing smile

Kagome took Inuyasha down to the secret hideout

''Whats wrong with you!'' Inuyasha yelled

Kagome was taken aback by this

''What wrong with me? what about you why did you snap?'' she yelled back

''because Hobo was flirting with you!' inuyasha argued

''He was not and his name is Hojo''

''Hobo?''Inuyasha tried

''no Hojo'' Kagome said

''Hoho?'' Inuyasha tried again

''no! HOJO!'' Kagome said her patience wearing out

''HOFO?'' Inuyasha tried once again

''HOJO YOU IDIOT! kagome screamed

''Screw this bull Kagome, he was flirting with you and i didn't want him to try anything! Plus your'e MY girlfriend and should me partnered up with ME!''

Inuyasha said

''BUT!- wait were you jealous?'' Kagome asked

''Hell yeah, your'e mine! I wanna be yours and yours only!'' Inuyaasha said

somehow hearing that made Kagome have some sort of pride

''Im sorry Inuyasha'' Kagome leaned forward and kissed his cheek

she pulled back and both blushed and Inuyasha decided he wanted more than just that.

Inuyasha pounced on her unto the sofa and was on-top of her

''Inuyasha what're you-''Kagome said in a whisper

''Im sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you or interrupted I just got jealous and I don't know ''Inuyasha confessed

''Its ok Inuyasha '' Kagome said

''Kagome'' Inuyasha asked in a husked whisper

''yeah'' Kagome answered back the same tone

''Can I- Can I kiss you?'' Inuyasha stammered

''Would you listen if I said no?'' Kagome asked in a whisper

''...No'' Inuyasha mumbled cutely

''then no..'' Kagome whispered

Inuyasha ears pressed down and he pouted

''WHERE THE CHEESE IS MY KISS!'' Kagome whisper yelled

''but you said..'' Inuyasha said confused

''you said you weren't going to listen'' Kagome answered cutely

Inuyasha smirked that was all the information and confirmation he needed

Inuyasha dipped his face down to catch her lips in a passionate kiss

after a few minutes Kagome realized they had class to go to!

she pushed Inuyasha off and said

''maybe later, we have class to get to'' she said as she straightened out her clothes

Inuyasha smirked and hugged her he put his head next to her neck and whispered 'i love you so much' picked her up and ran to class

''Oh Inuyasha, Kagome welcome back i'm guessing you two are going to be partners'' asked

''Yup'' Inuyasha answered

''ok well quickly take your subject from the hat and be on your way, the bell rings in 1 minute''Mr Ichi informed them

''okay'' Inuyasha again, answered

''wanna do the honors babe?'' Inuyasha asked kagome

''okay'' kagome replied

''her hand went in and pulled out''

...

I GUESS ILL LEAVE IT AT THAT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ;)

I LOVE YALL AND PLZ ONCE AGAIN IM LOOK FOR ARTIST FOR FANART FOR THE COVER OF HIGHSCHOOL ROCKZ ALL CREDIT WILL GO TO U SO PLZ ;)

LOTS OF FLUFF :)

Lemonluvernaddy;)


	11. lunchtime kisses

-her hand went in the hat and pulled out a white slip of paper-

- a cinderella story-

this means you will need to make the cinderella story your own

suggestions

-change the plot

-emotions

-attitude

-must only be 3 scenes

-you have a full 10mins breakthrough max no less

-you will only get 1 extra person for the outer character except from the mains

-YOU WILL BE 2nd TO PRESENT SO BE READY AND PREPARED

Kagome and Inuyasha stared onto the piece of paper

''So what do you wanna do?'' Inuyasha asked

''I dono, lets talk about it at lunch'' Kagome answered

''kay, love''Inuyasha replied

Their next 1 and a half periods went by fast...nothing new just work and note taking... Inuyasha was growling during their Tech class because Hofo was there, Kagome tried to clam him down

Finally the bell rang and lots and lots of people crowded Inuyasha, asking for autographs, if he wanted to sit with them, and also if he wanted them?

'wow' Kagome said to herself sarcastically

Inuyasha raised his hands in defense, and said ''hey, hey, hey, thanks but I think that i would like to sit next to my angel'' and smirked at Kagome who rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha took her hands in his and led them down to the 'secret hideout'

it was pretty hard considering how much people were getting clung on the rockstar but he managed to do it anyhow

they went down only to see Miroku and Sango munching on food while talking about their own project.

''Hey you two!'' Kagome chirped

''hey~''Sango replied ending her 'ey' to sound like 'ayy'

''working on your drama too?'' Inuyasha asked Sango

''nah Geo (geography) Miroku needed some help because he doesn't understand mapping and the calculations'' Sango replied

''Cool, so me and Kagome are going to be in the other room, so if you need us...dont call'' inuyasha said with a smirk

''ha, ha your soo funny'' Sango said as she rolled her eyes Miroku chuckled thinking perevertly at Inuyasha comment.

''oh, and if I hear anything bad inside there, I will personally murder you, Kagome is my sister, so if you try anything...you will be in hell'' Sango said with a dark expression.

Inuyasha chuckled ''Sorry, cant make any promises like that''

thats when Kagome grabbed him by his collar and hauled him into the room.

Sango and and Miroku just looked at he couple shaking her head she said ''one day, oh that one faithful day, i'm going to tell their kids how they met, and how in love they were'' and then Miroku decided to say something as well

''one day, oh that one faithful day,''Miroku mocked Sango ''i'm going to talk to our children, all 14 of 'em and tell them how hot there mom is and still is'' he said with a smirk

''oh Miroku ~'' Sango said as if she was one of his fans and went to touch his shirt

(Miroku waiting for her to cling to him closed his eyes dreamily)

Sango quickly changed and grabbed his collar and said ''In your dreams'' and threw him aside.

''what was that?'' Kagome asked as she heard a thump

Inuyasha shrugged and said '' I duno, sounded like Miroku telling Sango something she just said, and twisting her words into his dreamy future, and Sango grabbing him by the collar and throwing him unto the couch''

Kagome raised an eyebrow and said ''You could be a story writer for that one'' Inuyasha chuckled

They had decided to name their play a cinderockstar

Kagome and Inuyasha the princess and prince 'duh'O

the extra person of their choice would be Miroku and he'd be the step mother (lmao)

they had everything planned and just need to make a script and rehearse (which they decided to leave for class, since they did have 2 weeks before presenting)

Kagome sat their as she asked '' So lover boy whats on the menu?''

Inuyasha smirked and said ''Me and you in hawaii''

kagome rolled her eyes

'' i'm joking, well kinda... anyways, today we got pepperoni pizza from the finest baker in japan with a lovely all natural salad with dressing on the side and for dessert...me'' Inuyasha said like a waiter and smirked at his last comment.

Kagome giggled ''well then to heck with food i want my dessert''she said jokingly

after they were done eating they saw that they still had 28 more mins

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said '' you ready for dessert?'' with a smirk

''yeah '' she answered as they inched forward, their lips were half a millimeter from touching until,

Shesshomaru bursted through the door panting

Inuyasha looked at him and said '' what the hell?''

Shesshomaru looked at him with a deadly expression

''oh were going to be in hell soon, guess whos here?'' Shesshomaru said

''what do I look like god? i dont know!'' Inuyasha said angry his brother disturbed him and his girlfriend from getting his dessert.

Shesshomaru decided to ignore his rudeness just for today seeing he'd be in a heap of shit after ''well ill tell you who here,'' he stopped to make it somehow dramatic''Kikyo''

at that inuyashas face paled he looked like he was going to die when he hear her voice from the foyere of the secrect hide out

''Inuuuuuu-pooooo''' she yelled happy

kagome was really confused ...and next thing you know a girl with long black hair clung onto inuyasha and kissed him!

KISSED HIM! infront of her!

**omg omg omg! imm going to be mean now but i think a climax needs to happen...check my profile to see what'll happen next ;) PLZ REVEIW I LOVE TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY AND IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY AN WANT TO UPDATE MORE ^^ ;)**


	12. Secret note

**heyyy everyone naddy here ... wow i wanted to say THX SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS IT TOUCHED MY HEART:') i dont have internet at home (due to my bros stupidity)btw my bro is doing Co-Op with my parents so he wont be bad at school...im an angel at school anywas enough about me lets get on with it ;)**

She was kissing him! Kagome felt her anger rise but every second, it rose even more when she saw inuyasha wasn't pushing or even making an effort to stop her, instead she put her hands over his shoulders and his went to her waist.

Kagome felt like an idiot standing there while watch the two make out so she left the room.

Shesshomaru also decided to leave shaking his head disapprovingly at his brother.

he noted Kagome sitting with a pillow in her hands squished , and carefully went up to her

-Inuyasha and kikyo

Inuyasha broke their kiss

''Kikyo,'' he breathed out of breath

''hey Inuyasha, I really missed you, I feel bad about our break up'' Kikyo said and kissed his cheek

''Really? Because last I remember you cheated on me with Naraku, and just used me for the fame of it, then when I found out you left with no return for a year'' Inuyasha sarcastically said and added ''and thats not the full story thats just short short form''

Kikyo bit her lip and said ''Well that was my past, I was a fool back then, i'm sorry'' she grabbed Inuyasha arm and Inuyasha repelled her and took his arm back.

he sighed and said '''Kikyo look,''

''yes?'' she asked cocking her head to the side trying to look cute, but in reality she looked like a sacrecrow with a broken neck.

Inuyasha shuddered wondering what he found in her, he knew she never had his mate scents and was not calling him toward him so why? he shooked the thought out of his head, and continued what he was going to say.

-Kagome and Shesshomaru

''hey'' Shesshomaru said as he took a seat next to her on the couch

''hey'' was her only reply

Shesshomaru decided to cut the crap and get to the piont before she kicks him, then again who'd want to kick him he was sooo hot he thought to himself with pride. He too like hs brother Inuyasha had to shake off that thought

''Kikyo, she used to be Inuyasha's girlfriend, but after 2 months of dating Inuyasha found out she went out with him only for the fame'' Shesshomaru looked at Kagome to see she was listening.

Kagome nodded her head gesturing him to keep on going.

Shesshomaru took that note to continue ''she was cheating on him for a month and when Inuyasha found out it broke his heart but he never wanted her face again its been a year...''

Kagome started to bomb down the questions '' so then why is she here? And why was she kissing Inuyasha?And why the cheese is Inuyasha kissing her back!''

Shesshomaru looked at her and said '' That I don't know.. maybe he still has feelings for her or he was in shock'' and he walked out of the room to find Rin to take her to class

Kagome looked at her watch and saw that there was still 10 mins left before the bell ring

(sorry but i have to hide what else Inuyasha and kikyo talked ;) dont worry only for now kk )

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming out of the room and got up, it felt like a brick hitting her head when she saw his hand intertwined with...Kikyo!

''hey Inuyasha whatcha wanna do now? there is till 9 mins left'' kagome asked

... ( slience )

''inu-poo? who is she?''Kikyo asked and pointed at Kagome

'' Oh thats kagome, hey'' and he took Kikyo's hand and left

leaving Kagome all alone feeling hurt

-the bell rung TECH class

Kagome came to class to see Inuyasha in his seat chatting away with some girls. She frowned and tried to sit next to Inuyasha but a girl with blonde hair appeared

''And where do you think your'e going to sit?'' Andrea the blond haired girl asked rudely

''with Inuyasha ...'' Kagome answered

''uh, In your dreams thats my seat and she sat next to Inuyasha ''

Kagome didn't pay much mind but touched Inuyasha's shoulder and asked him if he wanted to sit somewhere else.

''hey inuyasha wanna sit in the front?'' Kagome asked nicely , trying to forgive and forget about lunch time

''why?don't you like the back love?'' Inuyasha asked wanting to tell her what happened so badly but saved it for after-school.

''well I do but Andrea is sitting on the seat i'm supposed to sit on'' Kagome said

''well leave her go find another seat'' Inuyasha suggested he did not like the front and didn't want anyone to tell him where to go.

Kagome just stood there and was really hurt, 'what happened to him, he's so rude' Kagome thought 'what ever he is a spoiled rockstar let him do what he wants i bet he was just playing me' she said and walked to the front of the class

the only available seat was next to... Hojo? she sighed and went there

''mind if I sit here?'' Kagome asked Hojo sweetly

Hojo totally forgot about Inuyasha saying she was his and quickly agreed

when Inuyasha saw this he got angry 'out of all places she picks there!' he thought, to make it worse he got even more angry when he saw them passing papers to each other

'so Kagome , you seeing anyone?' Hojo wrote

'no' kagome wrote back

'oh then how about we go on a date?' Hojo asked

'i dono' Kagome wrote

''please ill pay' hojo wrote

''nah im good' kagome wrote back

'plz plz plz plz' Hojo wrote

'ok when?' kagome write giving in

'tomorrow after school :)' he wrote

'sure' kagome wrote back and kept the note in her binder when the bell rang for their next period class

Kagome saw Inuyasha get out of class first and when she came out she saw him and Kikyo holding hands walking her to her next period class

Kagome 'eeped' when she felt a hand wrap around her waist

''no worries Kagome its me'' Hojo said

''oh hey'' kagome said with a smile

''here lemme walk you to your class'' Hojo offered

''oh no its ok ''kagome said

''are you sure?'' Hojo asked

''yeah no probs'' kagome replied and went to her last period class

when Kagome went into class Inuyasha eyes instantly went onto her, getting angry he smelt hofo over her and he waist his eyes nearly flashed red but he didn't want to deal with that right now after school he'd do it.

the bell rang again signaling home time

Kagome didn't get a glance from all she saw him do was write on a piece of paper ask to be excused to go to the washroom and come back and slouched

as she turned the numbers on her lock and it snapped open, when she opened her locker she saw a note

she opened the note and read it.

'hey you..yes you baby;) meet me at the secret hide out after school ...i need to talk to you and explain things im sorry for ignoring you, i have a reason, im sorry love please forgive me ill explain so plz dont hate me :( i love you and dont tell anyone about his note ...its a secret note XD :) hope to see you soon hit stuff

love- your dessert ;)'

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the note and got her things including her bag and ran quickly to meet him

'inuyasha ive only known you for a short short time but why am i falling for you so hard?' was on and in Kagomes mind

END! WAIT TO SEE NEXT CHAPTER THIS ONE I TRIED TO MAKE IT SAD BUT I JUST COULDNT I CANT I LOVE BEING NICE LOL anyways

PLZ REVEIW IT MADE ME SO HAPP BEFORE AND I UPDATE WAY QUICKER THAN EXPECTED ;) PLZ AND THANKS

_lemonluvernaddy;)_


	13. That's what happened!

**Listening to inuyasha final act opening 1_dont know why but im in love with it ^^ now onto the story**

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING _-.-_ SADLY OR I WOULD BE IN THERE NOT KAGOME ;) I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY SO NO COPYCATS! ;)

As Kagome raced down the steps, ignoring the looks of people thinking she thought that she was sonic.

' Inuyasha ' was the thing on her mind

As she pressed that secret button in the abandoned basement the well opened and in she jumped, only to see the hallway with the big red door ( inuyasha gave her the password to get in) so she entered it in and in she went.

She saw Inuyasha watching something on T.V

''hey'' she said in a quiet voice and Inuyasha's head turned so fast that he could've gotten a whiplash

''hey!'' Inuyasha said so excited to see her her picked her up and twirled her around. Kagome giggled as he did so, after he had twirled her around

he put her back on the ground and hugged her.

'' I thought you weren't going to come '' Inuyasha confessed and then looked her straight in the eyes, '' I'm so, sorry'' inuyasha pulled himself off her and took her hand leading her to the couch.

''It's okay Inuyasha, but I would like to know why you were acting that way towards me'' Kagome said in a soft voice

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started

Flashback!-

he sighed and said '''Kikyo look,''

''yes?'' she asked cocking her head to the side trying to look cute, but in reality she looked like a sacrecrow with a broken neck.

Inuyasha shuddered wondering what he found in her, he knew she never had his mate scents and was not calling him toward him so why? he shooked the thought out of his head, and continued what he was going to say.

'' I know, We went out and all but hey! You cheated on ME! Wh would I trust you now? I never have and never will, I don't hate you but i just don't like you in that way anymore, Besides I found my chosen mate'' Inuyasha said in a serious matter.

''Oh I see,'' and Kikyos eyes darkened ''If this girl, your chosen one means that much to you than, I guess I have to get rid of her, i wont be transferring to the school in a month, but I will watch to see who this 'person' is '' Kikyo started to grin '' By today since im only staying in the school for a day , Im going to get rid of her and make you mine'' and with that she took his hand and led him outside

Inuyasha was there dumbstruck and had to be mean to his beloved.

it tore him into pieces.

(extra info_ KIKYO_ shes checking out the school and asked for a day to meet her teachers and stuff-how she got the secret password, that inuyasha changed by the way, she told the principle she was his girlfriend and show a picture of them on the newspaper from long time ago)

Inuyasha saw kagome stand up and look towards them with a hurt expression like a brick hit her, Inuyasha felt so guilty he didn't want to talk.

''hey Inuyasha whatcha wanna do now? there is till 9 mins left'' kagome asked

... ( slience ) ' I cant talk Kikyo will find out' Inuyasha thought to himself, Goddammit it hurt him so badly.

''inu-poo? who is she?''Kikyo asked and pointed at Kagome

'my beloved,my chosen,my love,my mate!' Inuyasha screamed in his head

'' Oh thats kagome, hey'' I said cooly and I took Kikyo's hand and left.

'im so srry, im an ass, im so sorry,' inuyasha kept saying in his head.

leaving Kagome all alone feeling hurt

'im an ass...' Inuyasha said in his mind

-Flashback end-

''SHE DID THAT! SHE THREATENED YOU THAT SHE WOULD HURT ME!'' Kagome shrieked

''yeah'' inuyasha said said sadly

''oh Inuyasha ''Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha

''Kagome why do you smell like 'him' '' Inuyasha asked

''like who?'' Kagome asked

''hofo'' Inuyasha answered

''oh him, you see.. i thought you were just playing me like any spoiled kid would do and threw me away, I was so sad'' Kagome said and Inuyasha interrupted''And im sorry for that'' Kagome smiled ''its ok, but that was before when i didn't know so I couldn't find another seat other than the one next to Hojo''

Inuyasha frowned and stood up ''why were you two passing notes!?''

Kagome was shocked, ''you saw us?''

''well yeah, that I could do, you two were in the front so people would think I was looking at the teacher'' Inuyasha said

''oh, well he asked me out...'' Kagome said quietly forgetting Inuyasha had good hearing

''WHAT! THAT UGLY HOBO ASKED YOU OUT! I TOLD HIM YOU WERE MINE IS HE MENTALLY ILL?!'' Inuyasha yelled

''well no,'' Kagome said

''What did you say? did you slap him silly?'' Inuyasha asked eagerly

''well no, I said yes'' kagome softly murmured and again Inuyasha ears picked it up.

''WHAT! YOU SAID WHAT! WHY DID HE EVEN ASK YOU, AND WHY WOULD YOU SAY YES!'' Inuyasha roared again

''BECAUSE I WAS HURT REMEMBER AND WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HIM ILL JUST CANCEL!'' Kagome said in the same tone

''WHAT ABOUT HIS SMELL ON YOUR WAIST!" Inuyasha asked

''HE STARTLED ME WHEN I SAW YOU PICK UP KIKYO AND TAKE HER TO CLASS, AND WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND ME, ASKING IF HE COULD TAKE ME TO CLASS!'' Kagome yelled

''DID HE!'' Inuyasha once again roared

''NO! I DECLINED AND RAN TO CLASS!'' kagome said getting tired at yelling

''oh'' Inuyasha said quietly and left

Kagome sat on the couch again and Inuyasha came back with 2 glasses of water.

''sorry 'bout that'' and handed her a glass

''its ok, I guess we love each other wayyy too much''Kagome smirked

''yeah! I don't want anyone to take my mate'' Inuyasha said san nuzzled he cheek with his nose.

''mate?'' Kagome said with an eyebrow raised

''Well not yet, but you are my chosen mate and I love you'' Inuyasha said and captured her lips with his, she instantly responded

after 4 mins of making out they broke apart

''So we have a whole month to be together freely, before I have to get protective'' Inuyasha said with a smirk

''That would make me feel like a princess'' kagome said

''baby, your'e always my princess'' Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek

''how about we go to your house today and after on a week im done making a map of my house, we go to mine'' Inuyasha offered with a smirk

''cocky bastard'' kagome said playfully

''keh, you know you love me''inuyasha said and crossed his arms

''got that right'' Kagome said and joined her arms with Inuyasha and went outside to go his car.

YAY! HOORAY THEY MADE UP NOW THEY HAVE A MONTH TO RELAX UNTIL ALL THE DRAMA BEGINS

THX FOR THE REVEIWS YOU GUYS ROCK! I WUV U3

AND THOESE WHO FAVED MT STORY- I TOUCHES ME :')

MY FOLLOWERS- I WUV U AS WELL :')

AND THOSE WHO VEIEW WITH AN ACCOUNT AND THOSE WHO VEIEW WITHOUT ONE -THX :)

AND I THANK ALL YOU FROM THE HEARTS OF MY BOTTOMS ;) (that was suposed to be funny- sounds better in my head -.-)

and thank you as well guest i cant message you from my profile but i wanted to say thx for the reviews ;)

_lemonluvernaddy;)_


	14. the date

heyy im so sorry for my long absence its because of schooling so blame it on that monster under your bed who takes me every morning to school ;) WINTER BREAK IS HERE BABY!

over the past 2 weeks alot had happened between the singing love birds,

'Shesshomaru and Rin became a couple though hey were having some problems dealing with some 'emotion' problems' kagome thought

'Kouga and Ayame ... well Ayame has something for Kouga but Kouga is slacking off they've fallen for each other but the fans and concerts are pushing them little by little' kagome said in her mind again

'Miroku and Sango... well they haven't changed they're in love, its really obvious

but due to 'somebody's hand, im not naming names, they have gotten close, closer than they think. I once remember once at lunch time i saw those two kissing, it was sooo cute!' kagome thought to herself again

'Me and Inuyasha...Were cheesin perfect!' kagome smiled

''whatcha thinkin 'bout sweet cheeks?'' inuyasha asked.

Kagome was with Inuyasha in his house every now and then she'd get lost in it but inuyasha was always there to help her, even if Inuyasha wasn't there she could always go to the plasma t.v in about every where in his house 'rich people'.

Kagome smiled ''I was thinking about how fast our relationships got''

Inuyasha smirked ''really? so hows Shesshomaru and Rin's status?'' inuyasha asked like a business company owner.

Kagome decided to play along and answered back like a professional secretary '' everything's good sir, just seem to be a little problems in emotion showing for Shesshomaru, Rin is trying hard to get him to express his emotion for her. other than that fan girls and so fourth, it seems they're relationship is processing good''

Inuyasha rubbed his chin and said ''oh, I see, and what about Kouga and Ayame? hows their status?''

Kagome answered in the same way '' Well sir, it seems that they're relationship is processing with some difficulties''

''really, how?'' Inuyasha asked while rubbing his chin again.

Kagome smiled ''well it seems that Kouga is slacking off a bit with concerts and the screaming fans, it seems to be getting in the way, although Ayame has strong feelings and is starting to support thier relationship over the 3 days they have been getting real better'' Kagome said

Inuyasha smirked and said ''I see and what about the pervert and the princess?''

'' well nothing has changed with their actions but, it obvious that they're in love,

if i recall a couple days ago i saw them making out in the secret hideout, it was soo cute, but due to somebody's wandering hand 'not naming names' they're relationship by actions have not changed. they're processing good as well'' Kagome said

Inuyasha smirked, he picked Kagome and placed her in his lap and nibbled on her ear and said '' what about us ''

Kagome giggled and said ''were cheesin perfect!'' Inuyasha chuckled

Inuyasha whispered in her ear '' It seems like your doing a terrific job, perhaps you need a raise''

Kagome's voice got squeaky ''you think so?'' Inuyasha smirked

''of course'' he replied and with that he captured her lips

it was a sweet kiss not anything extreme a boyfriend girlfriend kiss.

once they pulled apart for air Inuyasha looked at her flushed face he brushed some hair off he face ''that reminds me,tonightwere going out'' inuyasha said

''huh?'' said Kagome confused''where?''

inuyasha smiled and pressed his head against hers and whispered ''youll just have to find out''

after it turned2:30 pm(it was saturday) they decided that they were ready for their project to present Inuyasha gave her a ride home and remomned her that he would pick her up at 7.

back in Kagome's room 6:30 pm

Kagome Higurashi was in her walk-in closet dressed in a soft fuzzy robe with penguins and polar bears her hair already done, she was looking for a dress

Kagome sighed in frustration what would she wear! it was then when kagome heard her door squeak and her mom's head pop in.

''sweetie, your going on a date with Inuyasha right?'' Ella Higurashi ( Kagome's mom) said

(inuyasha had already met her mom grandpa and brother, Kagome had yet to meet Inuyasha's parents because they were out of the country on a business trip)

kagome stood up and looked at her mom ''yeah, i cant find anything to wear on''

Kagome said

''well then I got a solution to your problem''

''NEE-CHANN! Inuyasha is here!'' Kagome's little brother Souta shouted

''IM COMING!'' Kagome yelled back

when kagome walked down the steps Inuyasha's mouth instantly dropped.

There she was walking down with a long but not too long, emerald green dress with white diamonds flaring from the strapless top, that fit her chest to perfection, the middle had exquisite emerald diamonds encircling her waist, and the low bottom white shine to fade into the dress, her hair was down with curls and her jewelry was her drop-down emerald earrings to match the dress with the matching necklace and sliver bracelets. She wore no make up and too be honest Inuyasha didn't like make up, her face was too perfect for it.

she wore heels that were not as high to hurt her feet, they were silver and covered in diamonds.

when she came down Inuyasha's breath caught his breath, kagome waved her hand in front of his face, and he snapped of of he dream land.

Inuyasha blushed '' You look really good '' Kagome blushed and replied ''You don't look so bad yourself"

Inuyasha was wearing a dark crimson red dress shirt with the 2 buttons down to show his perfected tanned and well built chest with a black blazer and black dress pants with leather black shoes shinned to perfection a golden watch and a gold ring his hair was down bushed and the sliver shined in the light ( if they were under the moon he'd be glowing) his golden eyes handsome as ever.

Souta left because he was bored and played black-ops

Inuyasha extended his hand and kagome took it politely while her mother was taking pictures as if this was her wedding day! speaking of that...

Ella Higurashi put a hand up her own cheek and blushed and said ''oh i wonder how its going to be for the wedding day, i had better start making preparations!''

''MOM!'' Kagome whined as she blushed like Inuyasha

Ella Higurashi giggled and pushed the two out ''yes, yes, now go and enjoy yourselves'' and closed the door

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to Inuyasha's car his red lamborghini ( which Kagome said was wayyy to flashy)

once they were in Kagome asked Inuyasha where they were going he kept saying its a secret.

they pulled up to a very fancy restaurant called ' la perfection ' ( by me i made the name up just now if there is a restaurant named this then disclaimer)

Kagome gasped.

''what the cheese! Inuyasha are you crazy! do you know how much it costs to get a reservation here! let alone eat! your'e crazy!'' Kagome exploded

''keh! this isn't even pocket change to me, more like 0.00001%'' Inuyasha said and smirked

kagome made a comeback '' well 0.00001% is like 1000 dollars! we could've given that to the homeless''

''whatever don't start a fight! '' inuyasha said

''i am not !'' Kagome said

''well u were going to!'' Inuyasha replied

''well it because you are wayyy over the limit i dont mind going on a date and eating pizza!'' Kagome said

''well this should show you how much i love you i never did this shit for kikyo!'' Inuyasha said wanting to stop arguing

''oh'' was Kagome's answer

''yeah well, lets go inside'' and he went to her door in a flash and opened her door for her.

''thank you and im sorry'' she said as she raised to her toes and kissed his cheek Inuyasha blushed

''i-it's ok im sorry as well'' he stammered and took her hand in his and kissed her on her lips and guided her to the restaurant.

they went to the waiter and Inuyasha said professionally ''dinner for two 7:20pm Takahashi Inuyasha private seating no camera's waiter 'bob' no gossip im here or i will sue'' the waiter nodded his head and led them to their table in a magnificent room and left.

''wow'' Kagome said truly amazed, who wouldn't be the room was exquisite the wall paper was a lovely dark red with designs gold outlining in everything the door was a lovely brown with gold , the room was filled with candles and dull lighting but bright enough. The table matched the red was filled with darker red designs and the plated were a cream white and gold outline, the utensils( spoons forks knifes and ice cream spoon) were silver shined to perfection. faint music was heard from the speakers a lovely romantic song. (my own looks nobody steal it!)

Inuyasha smirked ''nice eh?'' Kagome nodded

inuyasha lifted his menu and kagome followed and did the same browsing their menus.

the waiter came in his name tag saying 'Bob'

''hello my name is Bob as you know me i want to say it is my pleasure to be serving you today and no comments will be told to the public or press the only questions i will ask are the one's a waiter would say so please have a good evening'' Bob introduced

Kagome was surprised he sounded so offfical.

''anything you would like '' Bob said and he brang out a notepad

Inuyasha went first '' Yes, i'd like the buttered lobster flesh out and easy to eat, along with the bridge rib with a medium sauce and on the side fresh cut fries and mash potato lots of gravy with ketchup for the fries .''

''and you miss?'' the waiter asked

''umm, yes, can i have the spaghetti and meat balls, the quarter leg chicken with fresh cut french fries and a regular mixed ceasar salad no olives no mushrooms, please and thank you'' kagome said

the waiter nodded and asked ''what tupe of sauce for your spaghetti?''

''what are my options?'' kagome asked

''there's exquisite classic tomato basil, Bolognese, Carbonara , Pesto and Alfredo''

Bob replied

''i think ill take exquisite classic tomato basil, for my spaghetti and ketchup for my fries'' kagome said

''and to drink?'' the waiter asked both

''ill take a pepsi'' Inuyasha said

''ill take a pepsi as well'' Kagome said

the waiter bob took the menus and said he'd be back soon with the food. he made no lie because after 5 mins he came back with every thing on a food cart

placed them down to their rightful owners who had ordered them, and excused himself.

after they we done eating a song came on and kagome started to hum along

Inuyasha had never heard he sing nor hum! her voice was amazing!

he went over to her side and extended his hand ''like to dance?'' Inuyasha asked sweetly.

Kagome giggled ''of course'' they slow danced to the soft slow music swaying to the beat of the song.

Inuyasha kissed he neck and nuzzled her cheek, after he captured he lips and they danced.

when the song was done and another one came on they decided to sit.

''so Inuyasha you told me you had a surprise for me?'' Kagome asked

''yeah i do'' inuyasha said

positioned her chair so she was to her side and he got on one knee.

Kagome eyes widened as she saw him pull a box out of his blazer.

HEHEHEHEHE ILL LEAVE IT AS A CLIFF HANGER HERE MUAHAHAHA

REVEIW PLEASEEE I LOVVVEE THE REVEIWS

A THX TO GUEST I DONO HOW TO CONTACT YOU BUT THX FOR THE REVIEWS ;)

_lemonluvernaddy;)_


	15. Promise rings with a connection

heyy its mee again, on christmas im going to be home allll dayyy with nooo internet ( curtsey of my dad) woo -.-(dead) pray that he gives me the internet at home!

Inuyasha positioned her chair so she was to her side and he got on one knee.

Kagome eyes widened as she saw him pull a box out of his blazer

'' Holy cheese of a cow! Takahashi you had better not be proposing! '' Kagome pointed at him.

Inuyasha bent over in laughter he loved the look on her face a minute ago, it was priceless.

Kagome finally caught on that he was trollin her and sucker punched him.

''that was not funny, i was shocked out of my heels!'' Kagome exclaimed

Inuyasha was still laughing holding onto his stomach, he swore he felt like his abs were doubling with all the laughing.

Kagome pouted '' its not funny'' she said

Inuyasha wiped a tear and looked up muffling some giggles and said '' Yes, yes it was, i even got that on tape'' Inuyasha said pointing to his phone, that Kagome just realized was focused on her, anger boiled in her and she reached to the phone to delete it.

Inuyasha saw her intention and snatched the phone before she could get it. a smirk he wore on, and kagome thought of it as a cocky smirk of victory.

''Takahashi I swear to god, I will murder you if you don't delete that video!'' Kagome threatened

''pbtttttttt'' Inuyasha stuck his tongue out like a 5-year-old .

Kagome scoffed in his face ''quit acting like a five-year-old and gimme your phone'' kagome said and tried to reach for the phone again, Inuyasha dodged it but in the end they lost their balance and Inuyasha and Kagome fell. ''AHHH!'' Inuyasha screamed ''ekk!'' kagome said at the same time.

''Ok, are you finished eatin-...I uh...'' Bob ( the waiter) came in through the doors to see the young star and girl together in an intimate position. the waiter blushed and said '' I-I-I'm sorry ill come back later'' and dashed out the door

Inuyasha and Kagome lay there shocked and embarrassed blushing at the position they were in at they moment. Inuyasha was straddling kagome and Kagome hand were pinned, it kinda made him look like he was raping her or something. they instantly got up and spaced away from each other.

Inuyasha blushed and said something he really shouldn't have said '' this is all your fault'' Inuyasha murmured

that made a boulder fall on his head in Kagome's mind ''Me! it was you! and about that delete that video'' Kagome complained and tried to reach the phone again.

Inuyasha once again smirked a toothy smirk showing off his fangs ''no chance love'' Inuyasha said

''uugghh!'' Kagome said getting frustrated. she then came up with a plan

''I'm leaving!'' Kagome exclaimed taking her purse

''nice try, I'm not going for the bait, seriously make up a better trick'' Inuyasha said and took his seat crossed one of his leg and eyelids down in a cocky manner.

Kagome wasn't lying about leaving, if this was his dirty rotten plan then she was done she would just take a bus home or something. she took her jacket and began to walk outside.

Inuyasha's eyes opened up widely and ran to go catch up but then slapped himself ' what about the bill?' he went in his pocket and brang out 2,105 dollars and left it on the table he then wrote a note ' I had to go early my girl is mad at me for pranking her, hear that a prank no sexual thing happened and if i hear anything about me coming here and so forth -look forward for charges and i WILL sue- keep the change i paid more then enough' on the end part of the note he wrote his signature. and left.

Inuyasha ran outside to see man...getting close to kagome, really close, the mans hands raised and caught her waist kagome screamed

Inuyasha eyes widened and rushed like a prince to save his beloved. Kagome was screaming and crying as the mans hand touched her body. (Kagome didn't think Inuyasha would come to save her so she was defenseless)

''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUDGE ARE YOU TOUCHING MY MATE FOR YOU BASTARD !'' Inuyasha exclaimed and broke the connection between the man and his mate.

''INUYASHA!'' Kagome shrieked and hugged Inuyasha tightly '''i was soo scared!'' and kagome began to sob into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped a reassuring arm around her and looked at the man. Inuyasha let go of kagome and ran forward engaging his fist with the man's face and divorcing after. The man was out dead and Inuyasha returned to Kagome he wrapped his arms around her and called the police.

after the police took the man in the car he nodded to Inuyasha ''dont worry about this sucker, we've been looking for him for ages, he a raper, you did well son'' and patted Inuyasha shoulder ''is the girl ok?'' the police asked. Inuyasha nodded and the police gave them his number saying he'd call about the court sentencing ( for the man to go jail) and the police left.

later that night Kagome called her mom saying what happened and told her she was going to stay at inuyasha's for the night.

she and Inuyasha was tucked under the sheets snugly, Inuyasha's arm was wrapped loosely around her tiny waist and Inuyasha said he forgot something and got out with his boxers (he was only wearing that, kagome was wearing a dress night gown the was made of silk) Inuyasha came back with the box and Kagome rolled her eyes.

'' Inuyasha please! i don't wanna do this again and actually end up getting raped!'' kagome warned.

Inuyasha looked at her and gave her an angelic smile ''i know im sorry, i really am but this is made just for you'' Inuyasha said and opened the box, Kagome gasped.

inside was 2 white gold rings with a sapphire in one and the other had a ruby encased with little white diamonds

''oh Inuyasha , its- it's kagome was lost for word and Inuyasha smiled

''its a promise ring you can communicate through them with your mind the wearer can connect to the other wearer of the ring'' Inuyasha explained

''really?'' Kagome said with wide eyes.

''yuperz'' and Inuyasha slid the ruby one on Kagome's slender finger and the sapphire on his same finger. in his mind he said beloved and talker to her through his head.

'babe can you hear me if you can say beloved in your mind and you'll be able to talk to me, its a password' inuyasha mind said to her and he felt himself chuckle at the way she looked (surprised)

kagome took a deep breath and mind said 'beloved' and immediately answered through he mind 'yeah i heard you this is soooo cool!' kagome mind said

the funniest thing was that they were just staring at each other.

Inuyasha pulled the cover over them both once again and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist again.

'night kagome, i love you ' inuyasha mind said to Kagome

Kagome smiled and pecked him on his lips and mind said 'night love'

and they were off to dreamland

today was perfect but tomorrow will be another day filled with drama wanna know why?

-KIKYOS ARRIVING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW'

_**end of chapter**_

_**HEY GUYS HOPE U ENJOYED AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! I LOVE U ALL MERRY CHRISTMAS DONT DRINK AND DRIVE AND STUFF LIKE THAT PLEASE REVEIW IT MAKES ME UPDATE WAYYY FASTER AND TO THOSE WHO FAVE MY STORY AND REVIEWED I LUV U :) **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**-lemonluvernaddy;) **_


	16. Welcome to hell

heyyy

disclaimer: i own absolutely nothing other than my plot ( no copying )

As the sun roused from the other side of the Earth, it's rays of warmth tickled Kagome's skin, but like all good things, they must come to an end.

The alarm clock woke the slumbering couple. ''BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-,'' the poor thing was smashed down by a very annoyed hanyou.

"Annoying piece of shit'' Inuyasha snarled silently, and slumped back down on the bed next to Kagome. 'I have to wake her up' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha cuddled close to Kagome. He sighed knowing that he and Kagome would have to go through one hell of a day with Kikyo, he nudged kagome gently and got no response. He sighed again and whispered in her ear, "Kagome…?" She groaned but didn't wake up. He chuckled, "Kagome…?" he said a little louder. This time he heard a muffled but very quiet, "mmm?"

"You need to get up baby. We have to go to school."Inuyasha said

She groaned again. "Don't wanna go. Sleepy…..warm…screw school...I stay." She mumbled cutely, still half asleep.

He chuckled again and nuzzled her neck. "Come on Kags. We can sleep tonight. Were going to be late for school ."

Kagome whined and turned around on the bed, her back faced towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked thinking of an evil plan.

He crawled closer to Kagome hovering her side and whispered in her ear. ''Kagome,if you don't wake up im going to do it,'' He said his hands hovering her sides. Her eyes half lidded she answered '' Mmm, do what?'' Then it hit her and her eyes widened. '' Inuyasha, you wouldn't"

Inuyasha smirked and came close to her ear and whispered.''Try me.''

And he was of his hands all over her sides tickling her until she screamed." I'm awake, -ahaha- IM -ahaha- AWAKE!'' she tried to say while laughing uncontrollably

Inuyasha smiled and stopped his evil plan on her. ''go into the other room across the hall, it has girl clothing that you might like.'' Inuyasha said as he disappeared into his bathroom.

-28 minutes later-

Kagome and Inuyasha were pulling into the schools parking lot, they were early.

Inuyasha decided to wear a black V-neck tee that clung to his abs, and put his sun glasses on his shirt the middle of his chest top. his pants were black with cripple designs. his shoes were red converses. his hair was down a messy combed ( A/N a pop-star style) On his forth finger (A/N married ring finger)

he wore his promise ring that connected him to his lover, and future mate.

Kagome thought Inuyasha was drop-dead gorgeous, She was going for the same style as inuyasha she wore a black tank top that showed a little of her cleavage over the tank she had an unbuttoned pink, white and black varsity jacket. (A/N yeah i know but i love the vision of her wearing varsity jackets)

she wore a silver necklace the pendant was the letter 'K' embedded i it were diamonds sparking it's beauty. her pants was a light faded blue with designs of holes mixed with threads (a/n you know the holed jeans with the string i dont remember th name) she wore DC black and magenta sneakers and her hair was flowing down, she also had medium sized silver hoops on.

Kagome was greeted by the 'gang' in the secret hideout.

She and Inuyasha walked in, waving her hand saying ''good morning'' and sitting down next to the girls.

''morning Kagome, how was your weekend?'' said a joyful and cheery Rin, it was funny how she liked Shesshomaru he was so, well.. cold.

'oh well if she's happy i'm happy.' Kagome thought to herself.

The girls were talking about what they did on they're weekend and kagome was zoning out. She saw Inuyasha smile at the corner of her eye and he 'mind talked to her.'

'hey' mind-said Inuyasha.

'hey to you to' Kagome answered.

'don't tell the girls or anyone about our rings, only we got them so keep it a secret, okay?' Inuyasha mind-said

'Kay, ' Kagome replied.

'bye' Inuyasha mind-said.

'bye' Kagome mind-said.

As soon as, Kagome and Inuyasha was finshed they're 'private' conerstation

Sango put the spotlight of the coverstation on Kagome.

''So Kagome, what did you and Inuyasha do on your weekend together? I hope you guys didnt go too far.'' and she winked.

Rin and Ayame gasped. ''Sango, I think you have been spending ALOT of time with Miroku!'' Rin said.

''More like she a twin of his'' Ayame added.

''feh, I bet she already .'' Kagome also added.

all three of the girls gasped at Kagome.

''What!?'' Kagome defended.

''You people are talking about me, look at that, She is turning into an Inuyasha !'' Sango said.

''Hello, 's '' Ayame joked as she curtsied to Kagome and Rin.

Kagome and Rin blushed, the thought of marrying the man of their drreams were getting to them. Hands snaking around both of their waist, snapped them out of dreamland.

''I'm sure we could make that happen right kags?'' Inuyasha smirked. K agome was blushing madly.

''hey, Rin you want to go?'' Shesshomaru asked Rin in his usual cold voice.

Rin didn't mind his lack of emotion, she happily nodded her head in agreement and clung onto him.

Miroku got off his spot on the couch where he was talki with the boys and wen to his 'sexy' girlfriend.

''Sango ready to go to class my love?'' Miroku said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

Sango was blushing ''o-okay, lets g-UUGH!'' Sango started.

'SLAP!'

Sango walked away, whiles Miroku was half dead on the floor sporting a new red handprint on his face. He quickly recovered and ran towards herall that be heard was 'Sango its not me its my hand! its cursed!'

Inuyasha was shaking his head slowly ''he never learns.'' Inuyasha said

he turned to Kagome '' ready to go?'' he asked.

Kagome nodded but then realized. ''wheres Ayame?'' she looked around and saw kouga wasnt there either.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and said '' Maybe they left together already.'' and wrapped his hands around her waist.

''I sure hope they're relationship is going okay'' she said to no pne in particular

drama was uneventful yet Inuyasha's senses were on alert, he was loking for Kikyo, no way she would touch his Kagome.

''Realx Inuyasha, if we see her we will see her at Lunch.'' Kagome said and took his hand in hers. (A/N- they're presentation for drama 'a cinderocstar' will be featured in another fic soon ;))

Surprisingly the whole day was uneventful, there was abosoulutly no sign of the 'witch'.

Inuyasha and Kagome was walking towrds Inuyasha's car, the parking lot was empty since Inuyasha and Kagome decided to study in the secret hideout. They were making their way toward his car, when suddenly Kagome felt a spiritual energy behind her. Inuyasha eyes widened and she could tell right away that he had felt it.

'' Inuyasha! I will Kill her!'' shrieked a high-pitched voice from behind. Theu both turned around to see Kikyo glowing green (A/N evil muhahah)

Inuyasha eyes widened ''Look out Kagome!'' and with that he pushed her out the way but Kikyo turned to Inuyasha. She chanted something and Inuyasha flew back to a tree stuck on it. 'Damn it! Kikyo don't touch her!'' Inuyasha pleaded.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and smirked ''Oh don't worry about her inu-baby, ill teach her who is yours!'' And with that she charged at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened and ran ''Kagome run!'' Inuyasha struggled to get out of that spell.

Kikyo managed to trip Kagome and with her spiritual energy and put her energy to boost.

Kikyo smirked and Inuyasha nearly fainted, as she saw blood trickle down her lip. Inuyasha mind talked to her.

'KAGOME! ARE YOU OK!' Inuyasha mind said to her.

'ye-eah' Kagome managed.

'please i beg you run!' Inuyasha mind said, pleading her.

'no, I wont leave you and give her the satafaction.' and she cut off the communication between her, and Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up he hands, clenched at the side of her, he teeth clenched.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happpening, Kikyo eyes widened and now it was Kagome's time to smirk.

Kagome began to glow pink and it was really bright, not even Inuyasha's demon eyes could stand it.

The windows came crashing down shattered (A/N Inuyasha car was parked in the front not the back.)

Kagome stood there unharmed by the glass, smirked and said

''welcome to hell ''

OMGGGG! WAT GONNA HAPPEN! :O IM THINKING OF DOIN ANOTHER FANFIC FOR SAILOR MOON ( MY FRIEND BEGGED ME) AND ALSO IM WORKING ON Inuyasha AND Kagome PRESENTATION FOR DRAMA CLASS ( A CINDEROCKSTAR) ;) HOPE TO SEE U SOON

REVEIW PLEASEEEEE

THANK TO ALL WHO DID

lemonluvernaddy;)


	17. A fight of strength

_Tehe I'm supposed to be studying :3 _

_Its worth it for u lovelies out there_ :)

* * *

Kagome stood there unharmed by the glass, smirked and said

''welcome to hell ''

Kikyo's face was getting pale, not because of overused make-up, but because Kagome was glowing pink and and huge amount of spiritual energy imitating off, of Kagome.

Poor Inuyasha still pinned on that one surviving tree was completely confused and flabbergasted. (**a/n shocked/surprised ) **

His eyes widened and his mouth hanging. He never knew Kagome was a miko!

'wait that's pretty hot.' Inuyasha thought to himself and his smirk faded 'Now is not the time to think about how sexy Kagome is!' Inuyasha roared in his mind.

'Great now I'm talking to myself! I must be retarded!' Inuyasha then snapped back onto the current situation, his pink 'glowing' girlfriend.

Kagome opened her eyes and a bright pink light reflected from her, Kikyo took the time to take advantage of her and went to a corner and brung out a bow and sacred arrows and then a dark-violet miasma began to encircled the two.

before a breath was made Naraku appeared and stood beside Kikyo. Kagome saw this and yet still held that same poker face. In Inuyasha's opinion she would have beaten Shesshomaru at a poker face showdown.**(****A/N I know this fic is practically OOC so deal with it) **

Kagome was no fool she knew who this man with blood-shot red eyes was, he was 'Naraku' the man who deceives all, loved ones, family, friends and the innocent. Kagome chanted something under her breath and a bright pink barrier hovered Inuyasha's perimeter around the tree, and also against her mouth. Inuyasha looked at her weirdly and said " Yeah encase me in a pink glowing bible bubble of spirituality and leave me pinned on this stupid tree, smart." Kagome ignored him knowing if she did that he would charge at Naraku and make matters worse.**_(A/N about the barrier thing there was miasma, shes needs clean air also she can breathe in hers just saying_)**

Naraku smirked an evil smirk as he saw Kagome he blew a low whistle and said ''So your the all famous Kagome? What a bad thing for my sweet tooth.''

Kikyo turned to Naraku and gave him the death glare and said ''Say that again and ill be purifying you and no more 'private time' with me anymore.'' she said pretty slutty.

Inuyasha was on a rampage inside his barrier bubble. He was barely heard since he was in his 'pink bubble of doom' he was swearing like no tomorrow and cursing towards Naraku after he heard him whistle at his Kagome!

Inuyasha started to really get mad 'I'll rip his guts out and put it in a cow's ass and his dick in a rat's ass that's how small it is(** _...etc..Inappropriate_**)' Inuyasha thought.

As Naraku draped his arm around Kikyo he had a smirk " Well I have important 'business' to attend to with Kikyo so I'll finish you off for now" Naraku said and turned to Kikyo and said "I'll take it from here meet you later I'll be done in a minute. KAGURA TAKE KIKYO!" Kikyo's eyes widened "But-''

Her Argument was cut short when and feather landed and a large amount a strong heavy wind pulled Kikyo up to a girl with red eyes and a magenta coloured Kimono and took off with speed.

Naraku looked at Kagome and said "let's get this over with." and sent a whirlpool of miasma toward her.

Kagome smirked and said "exactly what I was about to say." Kagome raised her hand in the air, her hand glowing pink as she did so, and let her hand drop in a curved position, creating a spiritual bow and brought her hand forth and back.

Inuyasha was astonished about first, her strength and spirituality and second, her bow and arrow of sacred spirit. His eyes widened more if possible.

As the dark violet whirlpool of miasma came clashing forward at her, she let go of the Sacred spiritual arrow his instantly purified the miasma and hit Naraku. The arrow ended up hitting his shoulder because he was going to run.

"shiiiiiiiiiiii" Naraku barely finished as he poofed out with more miasma, running like a coward home.

Kagome saw the damaged school and schooling area and her eyes then reflected a golden honey and a bright yellow sunshine radiated from Kagome's body and covered the whole area, every thing had been fixed and inuyasha was let out of his 'bubble' and separated from his new best friend 'the tree'

Kagome's feet reached the ground as her eyes flickered from honey golden yellow to melted chocolate brown she fainted and fell to the ground.

All she could hear was Inuyasha calling out to her over and over and sirens

Followed by voices of unknown people...

One thing in her mind

' beloved Inuyasha I really do love you,'

'a lot.'

Inuyasha eyes widened as a small smile crept his lips.

He held her close.

'_me too love, me too.'_

* * *

_**Sorry it was really really short :( im sopposed to be studying **_

_**PLZ REVEIW ITS MYInspiration**_

_**Thank you to all who Have faved and reviewed I love u guys!**_


	18. Regret?

**Next chappie please don't hate me Inuyasha needs to be like this.**

* * *

As Kagome fluttered her eyes open slowly She woke up to seeing White.

' Oh my cheese! Am I dead!' Kagome thought.

'yes, yes you are young Kagome,' an unknown voice came upon her.

'Oh my! Umm...are you God?' Kagome asked.

' Yes I am he' the voice said

'Oh so is this the light you see when you're dead?' Kagome asked the voice.

'Yes it is my li-' the voice got cut-off.

' God? Where did you go? Am I going to hell? Oh no please I want to see Inuyasha let me say good-bye!' Kagome rambled on about.

That's when she saw a face in front of her hovering her face. His dark violet eyes piercing into her.

'Oh my Cheese! The devil! He looks cute?' Kagome thought.

And the man started to part his lips preparing to talk.

'oh no! Please I don't want to go hell!' Kagome's mind screamed.

The figure smiled '' She's Awake! Hurry call Sango"

Kagome's mind blanked 'what? Sango? Oh my god is she dead too! At least I'm not alone.'

Then she heard the voice that sounded familiar to gods voice.

She turned her head and saw Inuyasha snickering on a chair in a...HOSPITAL ROOM!

Kagome flushed to a bright tomato red, as Inuyasha got up and asked Miroku to give him 10 minutes. Miroku gave him a perverted smile, "isn't that a bit too quick Inuyasha people might walk-in." yeah he ended up out the room with a red bump on his head.

Kagome turned the other way her face still red, Inuyasha walked up to her and tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare "what're you laughing at?" she said angrily.

Inuyasha stood up straight took his white hair and put it on is face like a beard and took and back scratcher and a staff and said "Yes, I am God" like the voice her head.

Kagome gasped and his under the blanket on top of her, "You heard that! Was I talking in my sleep?" Kagome squeaked.

''Nope" inuyasha said letting the ending end with a pop.

Kagome was confused "then how did you know?" she asked.

"Well," he started "Remember before you fainted?"

**Flashback**

_All she could hear was Inuyasha calling out to her over and over and sirens _

_Followed by voices of unknown people..._

_One thing in her mind _

_' beloved Inuyasha I really do love you,'_

_'a lot.'_

_Inuyasha eyes widened as a small warm smile crept his lips._

_He held her close._

_'me too love, me too'_

**Flashback end**

"Oh yeah" Kagome said as she turned tomato red again.

But as soon as Inuyasha smiled a soft smile it quickly vanished to a frown.

"You never told me," he said in a whisper.

Kagome turned around, "pardon?" she asked with a soft smile

Inuyasha straightened himself and said it louder this time, "You never told me" and he looked at Kagome dead straight in the eyes.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a puzzled look and asked, "Never told you what?"

Inuyasha practically shot out of his chair, as if it were on fire and yelled, "You never told me you were a freaking Miko!"

Kagome was taken aback "Well neither did I!" she shot back.

"Cut the crap Kagome, how on Earth did you know what to do, how to fight, how to defend and put up barriers and chanting! For God's sake Kagome, I'm not dumb!" Inuyasha fired back.

Ok now that was crossing the line, Kagome was about to open her mouth to tell him up, but Inuyasha started off again and said something he really shouldn't have said.

"I mean like, not even Kikyo did this to me," he started and that one statement practically shot an arrow of hurt in her heart. Inuyasha didn't notice her change of emotion and continued, "On the first day we were going out she told me she was a miko! You hid it from me, did I hide anything from you about me?

No I told you! And now ...now I regret saying I loved you." Inuyasha finished his bangs hiding his eyes.

Kagome had tears at the brink of falling, "What are you saying Inuyasha? I'm telling the truth! Why don't you believe me? Also why are bringing up Kikyo, I said that I never knew I was a miko! But hey, if you want to go back to her, Go!" Kagome said tears falling now.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome his eyes void of emotion, "you're right, I should she told me everything and loved me to come back for me, you? You just hate me, I guess that's that" he said and the rest tore Kagome's heart into a million pieces.

"We're _through_." inuyasha said and walked out the room leaving a crying Kagome.

* * *

_**AHHHHH IMMM SOOOO HURRRRTTTTT!**_

_**:'(**_

_**WANTED **_

_** Reviews !**_

_**Please :) **_

_**Lemonluvernaddy;)**_


	19. I can't wait to tell you

Hey sorry it took so damn long to update I know u must hate I'm sorry :( but u made my day when I saw all the reviews! :D special thx to guest I dono who u are but ROCK! ;) thanks now ONWARD TO DA STORYY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha Nike converse uggz or another stuff :( 

Only my plot and outfit combinations which I've worn on myself ;)

* * *

Kagome walked in the hallways with a smile toying her lips.

'I have a date!'

**Flashback **

Kagome cried her tears out as she told her best friends about what had happened.**(a/n who were damn pissed at Inuyasha )**

Sango literally jumped out of her chair, startling the girls and her broken hearted friend, her face flushed red from anger, her eyes brown eyes seemed to reflect flames from hell itself.

"That bum hole! How dare he do that to you while your in the hospital! God damn he has no feelings! Is that what he does!? Play with a girls fragile heart and smash into to a million peices with a big bum hammer!?" Sango said, taking caution to her words because kids could be anywhere.

"That's not even close to being funny, kags! He called you his mate and this is what he does!? No! No friend of mine will go through this alone!" Rin joined in and Sango and Ayame both nodded their heads agreeing.

"After you get discharged, it's going to be some serious sister bonding shit with us."Sango said not giving a rats derrière, her bestfriend needs help, and what more than touching words such as 'shit' is better?

"Yeah!" Ayame, Rin and Sango all said in unison raising their fists in the air, as if they were on strike.

After Kagome got discharged within the hour the three of them went to the mall and shopped 'til they literally dropped. While walking towards the car Rin tripped causing 'the domino effect' leaving four giggling girls next to their car.

They slept over at Kagome's house and did what all girls do when in need of a healing heart. They all put on they're newly bought sweats, tanks tops and t-shirts, gathered around the flat screen plasma t.v and popped in a horror movie , while with each person a tub full of Ice-cream!

* * *

** . .B-Smash!**

This time it wasn't Kagome. "Damm clock wants to make me shit bricks!" Sango said drowsy, which caused the girls to laugh and begin they're morning routines.

They were all wearing new clothes that they bought.

Kagome was wearing an over-sized Superman sign sweater with the shoulder 'accidentally' exposed showing off plain, smooth silky soft skin. She decided to wear on black leggings that really clung to her butt and made her look sexy. She decided to wear on her 'uggz' and let her hair down with stud earring on her ears and her 'K' pendant safely stored between her cleavage.

Sango decided to wear on some grey sweats with converse and shocking pink and black tank top with a leather jacket on over. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she wore on silver hoops.

Rin wore on some white skinny jeans that had a rip design with a teal blue laced top that clung to her curves and made her chest look perky and her hair that flowed down innocently with a teal blue rose stud. She choose to wear on white pumps boots.

Ayame had chosen to wear a light purple laced top that clung to her every curve with green leggings that stood out and looked like jeans she wore some black 'uggz' with her hair in two pig tails bouncing with her every movement. She decided on some drop down silver earrings.

* * *

As soon as they're foot stepped on school property it seemed as though everyone's head turned towards them. They walked through the hallways and to they're lockers and went up to the roof to get some fresh air and chill since school didn't start in fifteen minutes.

"mmmm, this feels so good!" Kagome hummed as the slightly cold wind calmly surrounded her.

"You're right, it's hard to believe its already November" Rin said as she began to relax, sooner or later Sango and Ayame joined in, all was quiet until they heard Kikyo's loud shriek. The girls heads all popped towards the parking lot where they saw Kikyo hugging Inuyasha, and Inuyasha with a slightly aggravated smile he looked quite annoyed but still hugged her back nonetheless.

Sango spun around when she heard running footsteps and a choked sob, she quickly followed and ran after the raven haired beauty, Rin and Ayame soon followed running towards the girls washroom.

Kagome was in the corner as she muffled while still trying to hold back a sob.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I said I was going to forget about him but- but h-he was hugging Kikyo! Of all people her, why was I just a substitute?" she sobbed stammering.

Sango layer a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder "look, it's going to be alright, Its his lost, if he want to go to that lying cheat bag the let him you gotta show him your much stronger than that 'Kay?" Sango said softly in her sister like voice.

After getting over the fact, Kagome walked out if the bathroom and left no trail whatsoever, that she was crying. The others had went off to see they're boyfriends, they asked Kagome if she wanted them to leave them as well, and kagome answered back with a soft smile telling them, just because she was heartbroken doesn't mean they have to ruin theirs.

She was walking around just trolling the halls that were empty which had started ever since inuyasha and his friends came along. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going she was so engulfed into what she was thinking so she didn't notice a guy approach her.

" Kagome ?" the guy waved his hand over her eyes after saying her name three times.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts her mind focusing on her company she never knew she had.

"Oh, Nicholas! Sorry I didn't notice I was thinking about something" she said politely

Nicholas chuckled "Yeah, listen I heard you and Inuyasha are not going out anymore?" he said more like a question. Nicholas was a great boy he had straight A's in practically every class and was super attractive, he was a good height tall as Inuyasha, with black hair buzzed-cut like a sexy delinquent and one black diamond stud earring he had a black V- neck T-shirt that made his ab's pop out and his well toned chest show out with grey baggy sweats and black converse sneakers.

Yeah he was really hot.

Kagome snorted and replied "we were never going out" and continued to walk with her binder clutched to her chest.

Nicholas continued to accompany her "well I wondering, if you wanted to go out with me" he said his hand on his neck and a tint of pink on his facial features. The question made Kagome stop and look up at him.

"As in boyfriend and girlfriend relationship?" she asked as her heart raced.

"yeah, I've liked you since last year and I was going to ask you but I heard you were going out with Inuyasha."Nicholas said still blushing.

"yes, I will go out with you" Kagome said with a very wide smile.

"really!? Thank you" Nicholas said joyfully and pecked her cheek.

Kagome blushed as he did so and then pecked him back and he walked her to her locker.

Once he left with one last peck to her cheek, she walked to drama class with a bright big smile.

**End of flash back **

' I have a date tomorrow with him!' Kagome thought and sat down into her drama class.

She saw Inuyasha walk in with Kikyo and how they choose a different seat from her and sat together hand in hand.

Then she saw her 'new' boyfriend, he was about to sit in his original seat when Kagome called him over to sit next to her.

She smiled as she looked towards Sango who gave her a questioning glance.

She looked over at her giving her a glance that said

'_I can't wait to tell you! '_

* * *

**Hoped u like! REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE:3 **

**Nicholas is about this super hot guy I like he MINE! :3 Anyways byeeee;) **

**Sorry for any mistakes :( **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY NICE :D**

**Dont forget to check out my new sailor moon fanfic between Serena and seiya it will be updated ASAP :)**

**Thanks for the support I really love u guys :)**

**Please forgive me for all mistakes in it, my iPad confuses the flying shit outta me**

**-.-**

_**Lemonluvernaddy;)**_


	20. Emergency

THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT I HAVE AN EXTRA LONG ONE COMIN UP ;) PLZ BE PATIENT

* * *

_She smiled as she looked towards Sango who gave her a questioning glance._

_She looked over at her giving her a glance that said_

_'I can't wait to tell you! _

* * *

Shesshomaru saw a boy in their drama class sit next to Kagome and took a quick glance at his brother, he saw his eyes flash red and turn back to normal and clench Kikyos hand tighter. Shesshomaru smirked at the sight. '_well this'll be interesting' _he thought.

Mr Ichi saw the new seating arragement and decided not to bother the 'princes' of the school and just shrug it off and began his lesson on the histroy of the set and drama.

After the lesson ended there was still time left before class ended, told them they can do whatever they wanted as long as they dont leave until, the bell rang. Everybody seemed to rush to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, you dumped Kagome, for her?" A brunette girl asked first while pointing toward Kikyo. Inuyasha's face seemed to frown and looked at the girl nodding his head.

As Inuyasha and Kikyo was being bombared with questions, Kagome and Nicholas were creating quite a scene as well, Inuyasha face darkened as he looked as the scene unfolded while kikyo was bragging.

Nicholas pulled a very red Kagome into his lap and put his arms loosely around her waist.

" I'll walk you to your other class 'kay?" Nicholas said as he blushed a faint tinit of pink.

"No, it's okay ill walk besides I have something I have to do." Kagome kindly said with a soft smile.

**"RIIIIIIINNNGGG, RIIIINNNNGGG!''**

Kagoma made a mad dash to the washroom before anyone was able to walk out of class, she took a splash of water to her face and took out a napkin to wipe her hands and dab her face as she looked into the mirror.

"i_t just doesn't feel right to me, something is wrong with Inuyasha, i have that gut feeling it has to do with Kikyo" _Kagome said in her mind.

_" I have to talk to Shesshomaru, I need to find out whats going on." _and with thats she rushed out to her second period class.

* * *

**"RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG, RIIIIINNNNNGGG!" -home time- schools empty**

Kagome knew that she was just using Nicholas as a replacment for Inuyasha, so she didnt have the heart to do that to someone and play with their heart. She was going to tell him that she was sorry that she cant be his girlfriend anymore, but when a scene unfolded itself to her eyes she stopped and hid behind a wall.

"Kikyo stop." Inuyasha said in a low aggravted tone and tried to get by her. Kikyo put herself against him and looked into his eyes. Inuyasha looked away quickly and squeezed his eyes shut.

Kikyo took a step back and Inuyasha seemed to be having trouble moving. " I see," she said in a cold tone.

"My spell isn't working anymore." she said shaking her head slowly and looked up a smirk toying her lips. " I guess you really love her alot, dont you?" Kikyo said.

"S-she's my f-future mat-e" he struggled.

Kagomes eyes widened.

"Well then i'll change that." Kikyo said in a smirk.

"K-kikyo, whatever y-you try even a s-pell wont stop m-my love to k-kagome" Inuyasha struggled again.

Kagome eyes widened wider if possible _'he's under a spell!?'_

Kikyo laughed " yeah, but she thinks you broke up with her, she's so dense she didnt notice I kidnapped you when you asked to talk to her alone and had Naraku impersonnate you." and she went t up to Inuyasha and cupped his cheek.

"And plus my little spell will make her bond with you disappear" she said and with that she chanted something and the colour of inuyasha's eyes went from golden honey to a orange-yellow, she took his hands and put it around her waist and walked out with him, even though Inuyasha had a agravated face still.

Kagome clutched her racing heart and ran as fast as she could in search of her car. _"I have to tell the others!"_ she thought as she was backing up and driving to her house, where she was going to text all them to meet her.

_**-Sango! Tell Mirkou to come meet at my house you too! its an Emergency**_

_**-Rin! Tell Shesshomaru to come meet me at my house you too! its an Emergency**_

_**-Ayame! Tell Kouga to come meet me at my house you too! its an Emergency**_

Kagome looked down at her phone and the same messages she had sent to each one of her friends.

Kagome didnt bother to look at the replies and ran downstairs to a shed outside and opened the doors and saw a bunch of scrolls and books and charms.

_I knew my connection with him will not change..._

* * *

**well... WHATCHA THINK? **

**THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE VERY LONG AND VERY TOUCHING BUT I AINT ENDING THE STORY YET BE EXPECTED TO READ MORE ;)**

**OH YEAH I EDITED CHAP 1 OF THIS STORY IM GOING TO EDIT CHAP 2 SOON AS WELL **

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS YA'LL LEFT BEFORE ITS HEART WARMING :) **

_**Lemonluvernaddy;)**_


	21. Betrayed

**I SPENT ALOT OF TIME ON THIS I EXPECT SOME REWARD perhaps REVIEWS?! LOL JUST KIDDING BUT SRSLY REVIEW ;)  
**

**thanks for the AMAZING REVIEWS! I LOVE U GUYS SOO MUCH 3 I APPRECIATE IT THXX  
**

**oh btw a note to my lovely reviewer 'guest' which i dont know ur name (btw get an account :)-)**

**inuyasha was abducted by Kikyo and had naraku impersonate inuyasha. kagome did not see this because she was a bit drowsy. so kagome thought inuyasha was theone fighting her but thst was Naraku.**

**onwards**

* * *

_Kagome looked down at her phone and the same messages she had sent to each one of her friends._

_Kagome didnt bother to look at the replies and ran downstairs to a shed outside and opened the doors and saw a bunch of scrolls and books and charms._

_I knew my connection with him will not change..._

Rin sat next to Shesshomaru on a red light a frown on her lips and his void of emotion as a always

"I cant believe you!" Rin began raising her voice a little.

"what?" Shesshomaru said clearly confused.

"why would you kill that poor frog!" Rin stated as if it was obvious.

"what the-, Rin you told me that Kagome needed us to get to her house quickly, did you not?" he asked.

" Well yes, but you couldv'e waited for the frog to pass before backing out of the parking lot, could you not?" Rin said mocking his question before. Shesshomaru lightly chuckled, as he pressed the gas when the light turned green.

"I've taught you well, haven't I?" Shesshomaru said.

Rin just crossed her arms with a huff and pouted as she looked the other way.

Shesshomaru just sighed and took her left hand up to his lips and kissed it " I'm sorry, may that frog rest in peace." Shesshomaru said and Rin melted into a puddle of _'kyaa!'_

"aww! Shesshomaru, I forgive you" Rin said as she hugged his arm.

* * *

Sango looked at her phone and ran to tell Miroku and when she saw him holding a majority of girls hands her anger raised.

She tapped her foot and rolled her eyes looking at him, but he didnt notice her.

"Mirkou! " Sango tried but it seemed Miroku only but took one glance towards and carried on what he was doing.

"Miroku!" she tried again but still got nothing.

"Miroku! Kagome needs our help!" It seemed he was preoccupied.

"Uggh! Forget you, i'll go by myself!" and she turned around only to bump into someone.

"Ooof! Im sorry!" she said and saw that she had bumped into a guy.

The guy smiled at her and extened his hand to help her up. "I think it should be me doing the apologizing." he said with a soft smile.

while this scene was unfolding they didnt seem to notice that Mirkou's face had changed drasctically.

"Well how about in apology I take you out for lunch?" The man asked his hand clutching hers.

Sango couldn't help but blush, but berfore she could decline a voice and hand interuppted them. '_Miroku?' _Sango thought as her eyes widened.

"Sorry man, but she's taken and '_Mine'_ so i'll do the honours and delcline for her, Good day." and with that Miroku took Sangos hand in hers and led her to his car.

"Kagome needs our help? Where does she live?" Mirkou asked.

Sango was still in shock but answered, and they were on their way.

* * *

Kouga was sitting on Ayame's kitchen counter watching her as she cooked and baked soup, cookies, and cake.

"what?" Ayame asked with a blush when she saw Kouga staring at her.

Kouga looked at her with a smirk. "Your'e done cooking and cleaning wife, lets tend to the children now?" he said in a joking tone.

Ayame sucker punched him in the arm. "Well unlike you, I dont have maids to do this so be quiet you." she said also in a joking tone.

"So what do you want to do?" Kouga asked as he yawned.

"I dont know, how about the movi-" Ayame stopped as her phone viberated and she checked it, she quickly replied and took Kouga's handand rushed out.

"whats up?" Kouga asked with concern in his voice.

"Kagome needs our help for something she wants you too" Ayame explained.

Kouga's eyes widened as he pressed the gas on his car ans sped to where ayame had told him.

* * *

Kagome heard a knock on the door and her door bell ring for five times in a row."Yep. Thats Sango alright"

When she opened the door she saw the worried faces and a emotionless face of her friends.

"Kagome are you okay?!" exclaimed Rin.

"no I-" Kagome tried but got cut off

"What happened?!" exclaimed Sango.

"It's-" Kagome tried but got cut off again

"Are you hurt?!"exclaimed Ayame.

"Girls maybe you should let her explain inside?" Miroku suggested.

the girls blushed and nodded and Kagome led them into the living room, once seated she began.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but this is about Inuyasha." Kagome started.

"What did that jerk do to you this time!" Sango asked raging with anger.

"Nothing Sango, calm down I found out something" Kagome said trying to calm her best friend, Once Sango calmed down she turned to Shesshomaru's side.

"Shesshomaru?" Kagome said his name gettting his attention, "yes?" he answered.

"Have you noticed Inuyasha acting strange this weekend?" Kagome questioned.

He raised a brow in her direction, "Actually, now that you metioned it I have noticed a change in his attitude." and he thought for awhile before saying "I swear either his eyes magically change or he got contacts but his eye colour has changed as well, He also reeks of some sort of smell."

Everybody's eyes widened a bit except Kagome who seemed to be studying something, "Kagome?" Sango said slowly.

"We have to save Inuyasha, he's definetly under Kikyo's spell." Kagome said and the girl's gasped.

"how is he under a spell? Is that possible?" Ayame asked.

"Yes it is," Kagome said and brought out some old scrolls of her family heritage. "I noticed I was a Miko when I asked my Mom and Grandpa yesterday, they were surprised when I told them what I had done and told me a Story"

_**flashback**_

_"Mama?" kagome asked her mom in the kitchen._

_"Yes sweetie? Whats wrong, do you still fell hurt? You should stay in bed you just got back from the hospital." Kagome's mom said in a motherly way._

_"No i'm alright mom but, Something strange has happened lately, can we talk?" Kagome asked._

_"of course, of course here lets take a seat." and she pulled her seat and sat and Kagome did the same._

_after Kagome told her mom the story and what happened when fighting Kikyo her mom's eyes were wide opened._

_"what?" Kagome said as her mom stared at her._

_"let me call your grandpa, he'll explain" and no sooner than that Kagome's grandpa had come in and she retold what happened, her grandpa had the same expression._

_"what?" Kagome asked feeling like this was dejavu._

_"You and Inuyasha are the reincarnations of the past," her grandpa said as if it was 'that' obvious._

_"Excuse me?" Kagome blinked confused._

_"here, let me tell you parts of the story" Her grandpa started." Long ago a strong preistess girl named Kanaka lived in a village named Togenkyo with a Lord of the lands named Inugati who was half immortal, but the man's previous lover named Keikniki had cheated on him with a full immortal shape-shifter named Nereko. Once he left her, after finding out she was using him for his power and riches, he banned her of anything he had with her and casted her out of his land. Then one day the strong priestess and lord of the lands had encountered eachother and at the sight, had fallen deeply In love with eachother. But after something good happens there is always a downside, while taking their normal stroll in the woods the previous lover Keikniki came once again and claimed that she was still in love with Inugati and would kill his lover. The lord had tried to keep Kanaka safe but had failed because Keikniki knew of every attack he had. So Inugati took his beloved Kanaka and hid her in a cavern after two days Kanaka was very hungry and lonesome, as villagers passed the closed cavern with the barrier she heard the lord of the lands (inugati) had died in a battle and disappeared. She had fallen into depression and swore not to love anyone but Lord Inugati after saying that a pink ligth had fallen apon a pomergrante tree bearing one pomergrante in the closed cavern, her hunger took over and she had eaten it seed in all. In an instant the tree turned into Inugati and she had transformed. Through eating the Pomergranate seed in all the fruit represented the barrier and the seed represented the power,soul and enemy in which she had defeated and turned her lover Inugati back into his regular self. Kanaka had become the strongest priestess alive and inugati the most powerful half immortal alive together they reigned and brought peace to the village and lands that keikniki and Nereko had corrupted." Kagome's grandfather finished._

_Kagome just stared at her grandpa her mouth opened to catch flies._

_"You've got to be kidding me, thats kind of what happened...Please tell me you made that up?"Kagome asked._

_"I speak no lie, even after that the couple had many trials and tribulations but their love was so strong that it overcame all in fact in one part Keikniki had cast a spell over Inugati and had tried to take everything from him like his riches."_

_**flashback end **_

Everybody was staring down Kagome as she finished the scroll stroy and looked at them.

"you think he's under a spell?" Rin asked.

"I _know_ he's under a spell from Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Yeah but you're just assuming" Kouga stated

"No, I have proof" and Kagome brang out her cell phone and played the recording of what Kikyo said in school when kagome 'overheard' them.

"THAT B**ch!" Sango exclaimed and the men cursed under their breaths.

" How dare she!" Rin exclaimed

"If she thinks she's goning to get away with this she's dead wrong!" Ayame said with fists clenched.

"But Kagome how will we save Inuyasha? We have no idea on Miko's and you just found out your'e a miko?'' Mikroku asked.

Kagome smiled "well Miroku, if I am correct you come from a strong line of monks and have done monk training when you were fifteen until now?" she asked.

"Yes, but I dont know any chants?" Miroku said confused.

"thats okay, Sango comes from a long line of demon exterminators, Rin comes from a strong line of fighters, Ayame and Kouga a strong line of wolf demon packs and Shesshomaru, a long line of fearful dog demons, Together we _can_ defeat them"

_**after that they began planning until the next day when school ended**_

* * *

_'don't worry Inuyasha were going to get you back today'_ Kagome thought to herself as they followed Kikyo and Inuyasha to Evergreen-life forest near the country side.

The group was divided in section in the big field of trees in the forest. Suddenly Kikyo stopped and turned around with a smirk.

"I know your'e following me Kagome so why hide? Come on out and lets see you" Kikyo said in a playful voice that pissed the shit out of kagome.

Kagome came out with a fake smile "If you knew I was spying on you, why didn't you call me out before?" she said. But Kikyo just smirked, which confused Kagome.

before Kagome could say anything a certain voice made her turn around in shock.

(**a/n- I sooooo wanted to end it here :( be happy though )**

Nicholas came out from a bush breathing quite heavy. "Kagome! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said

Kagome eye's widened "Nicholas dont come any closer! go back it's dangerous" She said but averted her gaze to see Kikyo laughing like a witch.

Kagome felt a hand go over her mouth and encircle her waist, Her eyes widened as she saw Nicholas was the one who was doing so with a smirk on his lips.

"So Kikyo, what do you want me to do with her now?" Nicholas asked as Kikyo's laughter slowly died down.

"Kill her." Kikyo answered with a dead serious tone.

"As you wish" Nicholas said with a cold voice, I t was then Kagome noticed his aura.

_'Naraku!'_

* * *

**oooommmggg ! i have to say i've gotten a little better in my writing skills no?**

**anyways next chapter is gonna be freaking EPIC **

**oh SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES OR CUT OFFS my computer when transferring data doesnt do cheese so yeah :( it cuts off some wording for some reason -.- please excuse it though**

**BUT I REALLY WORKED HARD ON THIS SO PLEASE LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS !**

_**lemonluvernaddy;)**_


	22. Reunited

**Im so sorry on the BIG wait for this chap :( my computer didnt save my previous cheesin amazing chap so i had to redo and it change along the way :'( but stil its awsome! **

**by the way-THANK U SOO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! IN MY OTHER CHAP THAT GOT DELETED I MENTIONED EVERYONE WHO REVIEW WITH A LIL NOTE SADLY...Im too lazy to redo it but i will in the next chap i promise!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FAITHFUL AND LOVELY REVIEWERS! LOVE Y'ALL ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nicholas came out from a bush breathing quite heavy. "Kagome! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said

Kagome eye's widened "Nicholas dont come any closer! go back it's dangerous" She said but averted her gaze to see Kikyo laughing like a witch.

Kagome felt a hand go over her mouth and encircle her waist, Her eyes widened as she saw Nicholas was the one who was doing so with a smirk on his lips.

"So Kikyo, what do you want me to do with her now?" Nicholas asked as Kikyo's laughter slowly died down.

"Kill her." Kikyo answered with a dead serious tone.

"As you wish" Nicholas said with a cold voice, I t was then Kagome noticed his aura.

'Naraku!' Kagome thought with widened eyes. Naraku looked down at her face and noticed her facial expression changed and smirked.

"noticed yet miko?" He asked his voice dripping with venom.

"You Jerk! You cheesin' tricked me, it makes me want to hurl at the thought that I was with you and was _going_ to apologize that I never liked you!" Kagome yelled as she struggled againist his grip.

"Stop moving you wench!" Naraku said and slapped her on her cheek hard, he smirked when he saw little tear droplets at the brink of falling. Kikyo, who was sitting on a pink blanket on the forest floor smirked at the sight and held Inuyasha close to her.

Kikyo's smirk widened when she saw Naraku pull out a blade to the throat and he pressed it to her flesh.

"Higurashi! How does it feel to be powerless?" Kikyo said with triumph, and Kagome didnt answer but her bangs covered her eyes.

"Any last words before you go to hell you ugly and pathetic excuse for a human?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome head rose up a little "Actually, yes I do," Kagome said and then looked up with a smirk and said. " How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" (**a/n insert troll face XD)**

Kikyo and Naraku both looked at her with the_ 'What the hell' _and _' Is, she on crack?' _look and didnt notice the movement behind them.

" well," someone started and the two turned turned to see a person in the dark shadows approaching them.

"A woodchuck would chuck all the wood he could if a woodchuck could chuck wood."and a girl with black covering suit and pink armour and a red ribbon hanging her sword and a big boomerang came up, but her face was not in the clear.

The leaves moved out of the way revealing her head...a Chipmunk head! (**a/n its a costume of a chipmunk head)**

Naraku and Kikyo eyes bulged out of their sockets and nearly fell down anime style. Kagome took advantage of this situation and crept out of Naraku's grasp.

After getting over the shock they regained their posture only to notice Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell! if your'e trying to be a wood chuck your'e more of an idiot than I thought!" Kikyo said trying to to hide her fear.

"Well i did get one part right didnt I?'' Sango asked a smirk hidden in her voice. "And what might that be?" Naraku asked his red eyes concentrated on her.

"I can do shit with wood and whatever I want!" Sanga yelled and before they could give her the '_what the hell?"_ look she took her big boomerang and threw it around their perimeter and the tree's fell down around their what now, would be their battlefeild.

A couple of Naraku's goons who were hiding in the trees waiting to attack fell alongside with the blow. A few branches fell and hit Kikyo but Naraku dodged them.

Sango caught Hirikotsu and stood there daring them to come at her. "Well what are you waiting for! Kill her!" Kikyo ordered and Naraku rolled his eyes at her but did as he was told.

Naraku put a cloud of miasma in the air and sent it towards Sango he was expecting to see her fall down in pain but she just stood there until she was tired of the shit he was pulling she thrusted her Hirikotsu (boomerang) at Naraku and he dodged it with a smirk and took his sword out and charged at Sango.

Sango seeing him attempting to attack managed to duck but he pressed his body towards her and pinned her to the tree.

"Heh, I'm actually having fun with a weak minded human in battle." Naraku said with a smile but then added. "but now, you die!" he yelled venom dripping from his voice and he thrusted his sword in the the costume head where Sango's head was.

"Heh, too easy weak humans should just stay at home if they cant fight!" Naraku said and lifted himself only to get hit in his groin and practically saw God but tried to recover to attck his intruder.

"You think im that weak when your'e the one who's dense as a donkey's butt!" Sango yelled from her position in a defensive position with no costume head on but a gas mask to prevent the inhalation on miasma.

Naraku looked toward the tree he could swear her put the sword through her head, only to see an empty costume head with absolutly no blood, the girl mustv'e slipped through it before he was able to put his sword through it!

before he knew it Sango whistled and the rest if the 'gang' appeared including Kagome in miko robes.

Rin was in her warrior uniform with armour and a sword that was black, orange and white.

Shesshomaru was in his kimono and armour and two swords and he had a big fluff plushy object attached to his right shoulder.

Kouga and Ayame both kind of looked the same as well Ayame had a light pink furry headband on and a light pink fur pelt shawl over her shoulders and a armour built body peice with a matching coloured fur pelt skirt with leggings that stopped mid-knees and furry boots.

Kouga had a brown furry headband with a brown fur pelt shawl the rest of his body was covered with blue and black armour and he also had a brown furl pelt wrapped around his torso in a manly way with leggings for men that stopped mid-knees aswell and decided to wear sandals.

Miroku was dressed in his purple and dark violet monk robes with his sutra charms in his sleeves and his golden staff in his right hands.

Kagome wore on her white top and red miko pants her sutra and spiritual powers just begging to be released and in her right hand a bow an attached to her back a bunch of bows.

Naraku looked at them hatered evident in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR! KILL THEM!" he screamed to his _'goons'_ and thats when hell started to errupt.

Shesshomaru was using his poison claws to knock out half but not kill, Kagome made it clear, No killing or they would be in jail. Shesshomaru smirked at how smart that girl was she took the time to record all the action; she also did it because number one, it would be a riot to look back at it and Two, she would give it as proof in court if they were ever sent for hurting them.

'_im not going to be defeated by these bunch theyr'e just a few people how in the hell are they able to take down all my guys? Guess I cant play fair now can I?' _Naraku thought to himself.

_'just alittle more worthless demons and my job in this is done'_ Shesshomaru thought to himself, and Rin approched him he smiled at her as she ran towards him.

"Rin are you done? Are you tired, I could-" shesshomaru eyes widened as Rin struck him in the arm with her sword.

"Are you mad Shessh?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Naraku you Bastard!" Shesshomaru exclaimed at Rin.

"wha-" and with that Shesshomaru took his fluff and wrapped it around Rins neck and used his poison claws and struck him with it.

_Rin's_ eyes bled red and her body sooned reformed to the owner Naraku.

"You think i'm an idiot? I know my mate's scent and her personality more than you know your'e own dick!" and with that he threw Naraku to the side.**(a/n it wasnt rin it was naraku in the first place)**

"let me deal with him now Shesshomaru!" Miroku yelled towards and ran toward Naraku who was in limp, Shesshomaru nodded his head in acknowlagement and left towards the youkai crowing his future mate.

Miroku pulled out a couple of sutra's and began his punishment for nearly hurting Kagome and his love Sango.

" Na ombo jishi tabi ni hota ka ina tra trolo jita" Miroku began and Naraku got a barrier around him and lighting streaks in side the barriers began to break out and attck him. **(a/n by the way i just made that chant up out of random shit babies might say so dont worry )**

"Kikyo! take that damn spell of my boyfried!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo.

"You think you can order me around?" Kikyo said.

"actually whore if you didnt notice I have the advantage, Look around with your damn eyes! Who is winning?" Kagome said her anger getting the best of her and she really wanted to hurt Kikyo for using Inuyasha, Kikyo looked around and cringed but stayed put with her arm around Inuyasha. "Well slut look what I have" Kikyo said.

Kikyo let her arms roam around Inuyasha's well built and toned chest and went to her toes and leaned forward closer to Inuyasha's lips.

Kagome couldnt stand it any longer and lunged toward Kikyo who moved out tof the way just in time.

"Inuyasha heed my words and kill her! When your'e done bring me her head!" Kikyo said and made a barrier so tha no one else of her friends whould interrupt her death.

Inuyasha's instantly grabbed her and his claws were right up to her neck. Tears began to trickle down her eyes as his claws drew some blood from her.

_'beloved! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU WAKE UP!"_ Kagome yelled in her mind trying to mind talk with him, she visibly saw him struggle but then Kikyo's spell kick in once more and he pressed his claws closer to her throat making more blood apear and her tears stream.

_'INUYASHA IM BEGGING YOU! DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME! DONT LET HER RUIN US FOREVER! PLEASE!' _Kagome's mind screamed.

_**'m-mate bend!'**_ Inuyasha mind said towards her.

Kagome smiled and did as she was told and bent forward which ended up making Inuyasha flip in the air and lung towards Kikyo.

"wha-what! Stop!" Kikyo stammered before the hanyou hit her and took a hold of her neckalace and ripped it off.

Inuyasha's eyes turned back to honey gold and he held Kikyo by the neck.

"Hey Bitch, i'm back" Inuyasha said and smirked and slapped her hard against her face, inuyasha smirked even as more when he saw tears trickle down he face and said "How does it feel? That's how you made my Mate feel!" and he slapped her two more times.

"Your'e in luck because im not going to fight or hurt you but my mate will, if i was me you'd be in a bloodly pile in the trash." Inuyasha said and got off her and to have her lifted up by Kagome spiritual power.

"this is what you get for messing around with me!" Kagome said and with that she put a strong barrier around Kikyo so she wouldn't escape and put little shinigami to pull, tug, rip, slap, and poke her hard.

Kagome then put her attention towards Inuyasha as the tears streamed down her cheeks and ran over to him and embraced him.

"I missed you! How the hell could you get abducted you jerk! You know how worried I was! Don't ever do that again!" she sobbed into his chest.

Inuyasha eyes softened and he held her gently "Im sorry, I'm sorry oh gods Kagome im so freaking sorry i'm-" Inuyasha said softly

"Don't apologize idiot and kiss me dammit!" Kagome cried with a smile touching her face.

Inuyasha smiled as he leaned in and caught her lips with his for a minute or two they both deepened the kiss until they were interrupted by Shesshomaru.

the two blushed 20 shades of red and pulled apart.

"Well if were Interrupting something we can come anotherday perhaps?" Shesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Shaddup fluffly! Like you haven't dont this with rin yet!" Inuyasha said with a smug smirk on his lips.

Shesshomaru lunged toward Inuyasha and gave him a noogie " I have two things I want to tell you. One, never call me that again if you want to live tomorrow and two, Welcome back bro!" and he let go of him.

"Kagome are you okay? look at your throat!" Sango said and all the attention was unto Kagome.

Ayame ran over to her and Gasped " What in the friggin hells happend to you!" she exclaimed.

Kagome smiled and looked up at everyone "same goes for all of you" and the others took the time to look at eachother before laughing. They were all dirty with mud their hair was a mess and blood from other demons were all over them and their scratches.

* * *

The gang crowded the flat screen t.v in Inuyasha's house and were laughing at the video of their battle. **(a/n the one that they recorded remember when shesshomaru was thinking to himself read it over if u forgot)**

"Damn Kagome you kick ass" Sango said with a wink towards her. They all got treated as soon as they went home

"you aint so bad yourself tough mama coming in with a chipmunk head was a comic!" Kagome replied and everyone laughed.

"Hey lets do a last tounge twister before heading to bed" Kagome suggested and they all agreed.

"ok here I go, Fred fed Ted bread, and Ted fed Fred bread!" Kagome said slowly. "Okay, your turns"

"Feh, Thats easy, fred fed teddy bready, - no wait fed fredbread ted?" Inuyasha said confused and counting his fingers as he spoke. "wait, keep calm and stay shut i got this freddy ted fred bread and teddy bread ted fread? Uhh... See I got it!" Inuyasha said with pride and he huffed out his chest.

Shesshomaru scoffed "Like as if little bro let me try *ahem* Fred fed ched the red and ready to see fread dead? No no no wait FRED TED BUTTER AND uugh! whatever"

_**and they were at this for 2 hours before they decided they didnt want to do it and went to bed **_

* * *

**hey guys this chap was really long i tried to make it up to yah pleaseeeeeeeee review I love to hear what y'all think sorry if there are spelling mistakes i kind of rushed it and proff reading so i give it to yah early :( **

**btw if there is confusion as to why Kagome was able to talk through the mind shit ill explain**

before all this happend kagome made a plan and told S hesshomaru when Inuyasha was sleeping since they live in the same house to put the promise ring back on for her Shess did ask why but she gave him a death glareand told him to just do it so thats how the ring got back on his finger.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**PLEASE REVIEWPLEASE REVIEWPLEASE REVIEWPLEASE REVIEWPLEASE REVIEWPLEASE REVIEW**

if there is any confusion pease inbox me ill be sure to explain ciao ;)

_**Lemonluvernaddy;)**_


	23. dejavu twisted

_**words of acknowledgement to my wonderful reviewers! :)**_

**AmutoSakuran1621** -love yah 1st reviewer thx 4 reviewing

**inukag luver 1** -love yah thx 4 reviewing

**Lotisha** -lottie ;) thx 4 reviewing

-love yah thx 4 reviewing

**RinandSesshomarufan22** -love yah thx 4 reviewing

**She of the Shadows **-love u and ur name lool! thx 4 reviewing

**bookworm108** -love yah thx 4 reviewing

**hottieanimegurl**-haha love yah ;) thx 4 reviewing

**InuGirl27 ** -love yah thx 4 reviewing

**BooBearPurpleHead** -my booo lool love yah ;) thankiess for sticking with my story thx 4 reviewing

**MisakiTheHanyou67-**haha love yah :) thx 4 reviewing

**Guest (s)- **especially u guyz funny :) thx 4 reviewing

**karishma- **love yah thx 4 reviewing

**KuramixMidnight -** love yah thx 4 reviewing

**cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR**- love yah ;)thx for sticking with the story! thx 4 reviewing

**lgdjhrsgcxhj- even if u put me down and my boyfriend said mean things im sorry for his bad and inaapropriate behaviour ( by the way IT WASNT ME!) it Was ur opinion and i am deeply sorry but thanks for the review! I learned alot from it ;)**

**Ginger-Megz **- love yah and ur name makes me hungry for something red-orange and with ginger lmaoo thx 4 reviewing

**tisg167 -** thx for kind support :) love yah thx 4 reviewing

** .cat - **ur name is interesting lol! thanks love yah! thx 4 reviewing

**InuHanyous14 -** we sistas in the inu hanyou group! lool ur name ! love yah thx 4 reviewing

**TRISS -**thx bbg ;) thx 4 the review!

**pokemoneeveeforever-**lool love yah! thx 4 reviewing

**JANUHARY - **im so happy u like my story :) thx 4 reviewing

**kaitlinkoch20- thanks!** i love yah! thx 4 reviewing

**Love me hate me - **i love u not hate loool! thx 4 reviewing

**Opalbrat - **Lol i love u ;) thx 4 reviewing

**Hades- like ur name!didja know hades is the god of the underworld for mythology?lool im boring -.- ** thx 4 reviewing :)

**davdav- thankies ** thx 4 reviewing

**DALUNA - **love yah ;) thx 4 reviewing

**dazmyne-** love yah thx 4 reviewing

**Star lady911-btw no its not done yet :) ** thx 4 reviewing

**kag-and-sess-4-ever - **im glad thanks**! ** thx 4 reviewing

**monopia-nope look forward to some serious drama ;) ** thx 4 reviewing

**well hiya**! *hides behind inuyasha* *inuyasha _fehs_ and walks away...*

**so much for helping me out...im studying for midterms i think im gonna wrap up the story soon... should i do a sequel? hmmmm ...**

anyways DISCLAIMER: I aint own shit cept for my plot so that is mine ;P all RIGHTS AND STUFF GO TO THE MAKER OF THIS TAKAHASHI.

**by the way! THANKS FOR HITTING 100 REVIEWS AND **_**11'000 **_**viewss! **

**:') im crying tears of joyyy i love yall soo much :) **

ONWARDSS YEE STORYY :)

* * *

Kagome woke up with a flutter to her eyes and groggily rubbed them, she took in the sunlight coming from the windows and tried to get up, but something or rather _someone _had a tight grip on her waist.

Not knowing what to do, she worked on instinct and was about to scream.

She quickly stopped panicking and started to blush, it was just Inuyasha, not they hadn't done anything! they just slept in eachothers arms loving how it felt so right.

feeling movement Inuyasha woke up slowly retreating from his slumber he woke up to see his gorgeous Kagome.

he pulled her closer and she 'eeped' not knowing he was awake. ''im sorry,'' she started. Inuyasha had a confused look and asked, "for what?"

"did I wake you up?" she asked looking at his chest, Inuyasha chuckled and caressed her cheek with his palm.

"nah, the sun wouldv'e woken me either way, we should get ready for school.'' he stated and kagome nodded.

after brushing their teeth and heading downstairs for breakfast which the maids made for them they talked about random things and laughed. They also decided to match today.

They went for the crappy look today becuse it was a monday they felt like it was to show teachers they dont give two shits if they get into trouble if they fell asleep in class, or so what Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was dressed in grey baggy sweats and a white V- neck t-shirt with black sneakers, his hair was brushed but his bangs were a bit messy. Inuyasha said it was the _key_ to perfection for his outfit. the only jewelry he had on was his promise ring to his mate-to-be.

Kagome had on a similar outfit like Inuyasha. She wore on grey baggy sweats like his, except hers fit her waist and hanged a little. She had on a white and grey stripped,off-the-shoulder top with a light grey tank top inside. she wore on her dark and light grey sneakers and no make-up was put. She thought natural beauty was well enough, and make up felt like it was hidding her true beauty to shine, she too was wearing her promise ring only. She tied her hair into a messy bun and grinned at her boyfriend.

"So do I _have_ to go to your concert today?" Kagome whined and Inuyasha flashed her a rather wolfish smile.

" your going wether you want to or not_ sweatheart _" Inuyasha said the ending a bit too sweetly.

"awww but _honey _I want to get back with my Ex today..." Kagome mocked him.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment and kagome was jiltered with fear.

"a-are you okay?" Kagome stammered.

Inuyasha took a breath in and drew back out before facing her. "I guess my inner demon who would _love _ to claim you right here right now is going crazy about another touching whats _mine."_ he drawled out and nuzzled her cheek

"Oh Inuyasha I was just teasing you when I said ex I ment my bed, I broke up with it this morning and I want it back!" Kagome explained and Inuyasha chuckled.

"I see what you did there" Inuyasha said and swung his arm over her shoulder towrds the garage.

"hmm, which one should I take?" Inuyasha said outloud to himself and rose an eyebrow towards Kagome.

Kagome looked around and pointed towards a cheap looking car to Inuyasha.

"Kagome since your my girlfriend you should take advantage of that." Inuyasha said as he picked up the keys to his black and brown bugatti and hopped in. Kagome stood there gaping like a fish and inuyasha smirked.

"we are not going in that! people will most definitly look!" she exclaimed

"were going to be late again, dont start this argument again Kagome" Inuyasha said and smirked in victory when Kagome huffed and got in the car.

(**a/n inuyasha's car is in my profile click the link)**

* * *

as soon as they parked in the private area for Inuyasha they got out and went to the secret hideout and inuyasha did the new password.

when they went in they met up with Sango beating up Miroku.

"woah!" Inuyasha exclaimed "dont bruise him he has to participate in our concert today Sango" and he took a seat on the love seat and Kagome sat beside him.

" well it's his lost because i'm his girlfriend yet he goes flirting with every girl he sees and takes advantage of his popularity to touch them uuggh!" Sango exclaimed and threw Miroku into the corner of the room.

"serves the pervert right" inuyasha muttered.

"how old was she?" Kagome curiously asked and Sango flushed of anger and looked down

"thirteen" she muttered

"eww!" Kagome screamed.

"what the hell man!" inuyasha exclaimed and got up.

"hehe" Miroku said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"whats going on?" Ayame said as she came in with kouga, everyones eyes rolled.

"Miroku tried to touch a girl" inuyasha said, and then added "again.."

Kouga raised an eyebrow "Doesnt he _always_ do that?" he asked.

"she was thirteen" Kagome said

"oh my god what a perv!"Ayame said and Kouga nodded.

"It wasnt like that! i didnt know she was thirteen!" Miroku tried.

"we heard the whole convo!" Rin said as she and Shesshomaru came into the room.

"you pedofile!" Rin said and Shesshomaru stayed quiet.

"I didnt know! she looked like she was 17!" Miroku tried again.

"yeah suure" Inuyasha drawled out and took Kagome by the hand.

"lets go out in the halls and walk around." he said left with Kagome.

"So whats up with us, we keep coming to school early." Kagome said and inuyasha chuckled.

* * *

whiles walking and talking about random and stupid things the warning bell rang and people started to flood the hallways including crazy fangirls who encircled inuyasha and kagome.

'Inuyasha is it true you got back with kikyo?'girls started to ask completely ignoring Kagome "are you free?" and "if you want you can date me" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Inuyasha?" a voice caught everyones attention even Kagome's. They all turned to look at girl who's chestnut coloured eyes were widened and had pure light blonde hair in curls, adorned in a white tank top, over it a denim green jack and brown cargo pants with black flats.

Inuyasha eyes suddenly widened "Miya?" he said quite unsure.

"Oh my god! I havent seen you since middle school!" Miya exclaimed, she ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his torso, Inuyasha hugged back quite oblivious to the situaion with his girlfriend right there.

"Miya!" A deep males voice cried out and suddenly everybody was looking towards where the voice came from.

"Kenji!" Miya shouted at ran up to him and hugged him also but not as much, as she did with Inuyasha, Kagome noted.

'_she seems to like to hug alot'_ Kagome thought to herself, as she took her original place next to her boyfriend.

"who is that?" Inuyasha asked and pointed towards Kenji. Kagome did _not_ the way how he asked that.

Miya's head tilted a little trying to understand what he ment and it finally clicked. " This is Kenji I thought you would know him since he goes to this school but I remembered that you just transffered here tehe!" she explained and continued, "This is Kenji My boyfriend, I transferred here today but I was dating him one month ago"

for some reason Inuyasha looked agitated. Miya smiled and asked "Do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome didnt like the sparkle in her eyes as she asked that.

Inuyasha seemed to stammered as he said " y-yes I do she's right here" and reffered to kagome who was standing there looking completly lost.

"u-uh yea i'm Kagome nice to meet you" Kagome said in a nice voice and she saw Kenji instantly look at her. She tried to look away from his eyes, nope not because she liked him never! although he was hot but she didnt like him actually a year ago he asked her out and she declined.

Kagome looked at Miya and saw the sparkle in her eye disappered as she looked at Kagome and lit up as she looked at Inuyasha.

"wanna give me a tour?" she asked Inuyasha

"I can do that for you!" Kenji bugged in trying to get her attention on him.

"Inuyasha what do you have first?" Miya asked completly ignoring Kenji.

"drama, why?" inuyasha answered.

"great! I have that first! come on lets go!" she took his hand and dragged off with him.

'_beloved,'_ Kagome mind said,'_im going to class okay?"_

_' okay, i'm sorry she was my bestfriend is it okay with you?' _inuyasha replied

_'it's okay bye' _Kagome lied; it was completly bothering her!

_'love you ill meet you in class' _inuyasha said before she disconnected their little mind talk _'beloved'_ and with that she left towards class, only to have a hand stop her from doing so, she turned to see Kenji blushing.

"umm..i'll walk you to class" he offered

"It's alright I know where i'm going" Kagome said and tried to pull but...

"please?" kenji pleaded

sighing in defeat she agreed. She managed to strike up a converstation and it ended up with them laughing through the halls.

as soon as he left, Kagome took her seat in the back of the class and it hit her.

_'were getting ourselves into trouble again! this is like dejavu but with a twist'_

* * *

_**Done finally!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ID LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY LIL TWIST ;P**_

_**lemonluvernaddy;)**_


	24. this is perfect!

okie dokie guess what? EXAMS ARE _**FINALLY **_DONE! i know thank god right? also thanks to all who have been waiting patiently i finished this chapter with no cliffies tehee and with wayy more public fluff between our 2 main couple Inuyasha and Kagome. So far the others are doing really good in their relationships so they are really worried about Inuyasha and Kagomes relationship and will try to help out. an extra long chappie just for u guys :)

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER Rumiko Takahashi also, I don't own the shoes company vans or nike nor do i own any of the songs by bruno mars eminem or jesse mccartney .**_

_**ENJOYY ;)**_

* * *

The whole morning was a bomb for Kagome, Inuyasha hadnt come in until five minutes before class started with Miya he didn't sit with her no matter how much she begged, he walked up to Kagome. Inuyasha sat next to her in drama and squeezed her hand she hadn't noticed him there.

"oh, hey." she said.

Inuyasha stalked closer and nuzzled her cheek and Kagome turned into a scarlet red and slightly pushed him off. "Inuyasha, dont do that were in class" she said and she noticed it was quiet. Way too quiet, she turned to see that everyones eyes were on them and Miroku had a perverted smirk.

Miroku was about to say somthing, "Well, well what are y-"

"Shaddup Miroku," Inuyasha said opening one golden eyes in his direction. He then straightened and wrapped an arm around Kagomes shoulders lazily and yawned, only to realized that everyone was still staring at them.

"What? Is it a crime to show affection to your girlfriend?" He snarled. Everyone looked towards and there was a gasp heard from two people but was ignored. Inuyasha smirked delighted that he could do this more openly. Kagome however never seen Inuyasha act so, well... Normal? No cocky remark? she began to worry.

Inuyasha smelt Kagomes worry and his eyes instantly snapped to her worried and concerned. before he could open his mouth to speak her hand lifted and layed on his forehead her other one on her own forehead.

"hmm, no fever?" she said to herself. Inuyasha have her an incredulous look.

Her cheeks tinted pink, "your acting more lovey dovey in public..." she trailed off, and Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into his lap and kisssed her cheek. "I don't want to loose you again." He confessed and buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

The teacher cleared his throat and snapped the teens back to reality and they both turn fire hot red.

"well if two are done giving the class a romatic mushy scene lets get onto our topic on the history of drama, now shall we?" Mr Ichi said.

the class laughed as the two instantly seperated from each other and quickly nodded. After it calmed down Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand and their fingers interwined together.

* * *

Inuyasha dropped Kagome home and quickly kissed her forehead."I'll be back to pick you up in three hours, I have to practice before the concert bye baby." with one last lingering kiss on her lips he left out her window, his usual way of getting in and out of her house to avoid the 'marriage' talk with her mother.

Kagome took one hour and thirty minutes to finish all her homework and go on ahead of the class so she didn't have to do homework tomrrow she also took the liberty of doing Inuyasha's today since he didn't seem to have any time.

she decided to go take a shower and washed her hair until it smelled of freshness. She decided to wear a pale pink loose sleeve top and dark washed shorts and navy blue vans. she did her hair in the twisted waterfall braid and let her natural wavy black raven blue tresses flow, while she was putting on her silver diamond drop down earrings Inuyasha popped into her room wearing on a plain black 'V' neck shirt with a red and black flannel shirt over top the buttons undone to show the black shirt that clung to his abs and muscles. he wore on black skinny jeans and white, black, and red Nike's (shoes).

"wow, " they both said at the same time as they looked at eachother. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha smirked and stole a kiss from her lips. "ready?" he asked, Kagome nodded saying " Yup let me just go yell my mom im leaving"

and they were off.

* * *

"here Kagome you get the V.I.P front where you can scream all you want and dance and no guys will touch nor see you." Inuyasha said as he set her at the front, a plastic and glass window seperating her and the rest of the girls from the over- gathering crowds.** ( A/N kind of like the screen protectors at a hokey game that they will not be oogle or touched by other men... possesive inuyasha shesshomaru kouga and Miroku lool ;) -) ** Inuyasha gave Kagome a chaste kiss on her lips "wish us luck." he said.

"Good luck" she smiled and he left with one least kiss.

as soon as Inuyasha was gone the girl ran up to Kagome and forced her to sit in a chair and crowded he with smirks on their faces. Kagome was freaked out that only ment...

"SOOOOO?" they all said in all together.

Kagome laughed nervously and answered, "so-oo what?" she stammered.

"why Kagomeee" Rin said swaying

"why are you two suddenly soo lovey dovey?" Sango said still wearing her smirk.

"yeah why Kagome? did something happen?" Ayame suggested.

Kagome turned crimson "no, n-nothing happened" she said and her face colour drained as the girl came closer with their wepons.

"are you sure Kagome?" Sango said inching closer.

"I -, uh" Kagome siad but their wepons came closer.

"too late..." Rin whispered deadly clam like Shesshomaru, she had been hanging too much with him.

they attacked her with their hands Tickling her most ticklish spot Kagome put her hands up in defeat " O-okay I-I admit D-defeat! " and they stopped.

Kagome smirked and brang her hand p to show crossed fingers showing she was lying and made a mad dash only to realized that they were in the glass and plastic tinted cubicle!

"holy cheese!" she said as she turned around to see her friends making evil laughs and smirks.

Kagome reached into her purse to reach a white laced handkerchief and waved it infront of her. "stay back I got a lacey handkerchief! I'm not afraid to use it!" she exclaimed waving the flabby thing around. It didnt work, "Fine, fine i really do claim defeat happy?" and waved the flabby peice of cloth over her head in defeat.

"Inuyasha and me kinda talked about our relationship," Kagome started. The girls huddled around her listenening intently. "yeah and?" sango asked pushing her to keep going.

"And we thought that its no crime to show our erm- l-love in public even to the press then girls at school will leave him alone and most importantly guys from me " she said leaving out the part about Inuyasha saying she was _his _ and _his _alone and that he didn't want guys looking at what was _his. _

"awwwwww" they all said.

"thats soo romantic!" Ayame said.

"your soo lucky Kagome, I dont want to be a mood killer here but what about Miya? She seems to be trying to steal him Kagome and Kenji seemed to have that type of glint..."Rin said concerned, and Sango nodded "yeah Kagome seems like all the pressure is on your relationship with Inuyasha im worried..." Sango trailed off

Kagome shook her head "We talked about that earlier, Inuyasha will stick with me from now on and we wont be seperated not even by our parents."

Rin blushed and thought dreamily "like juilet and romeo, except without well you know posion and you know, death but still soo romantic"

Kagome was about to say something but the lights started to to dim and the crown started to cheer crazily including the girls.

There was a big outbust of smoke and light mixed together and the boys appeared all except Inuyasha who popped up like a dandelion and spoke into the mic with a sexy voice that made Kagomes legs go wobbly.

"HEY GUYS! IM INUYASHA AND THIS SHESSHOMARU KOUGA AND MIRKOU AND WE ARE THE SHIKON LIGHT!" inuyasha said into the mmic and the crowd cheered loudly.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SOME SONGS?" miroku yelled into the mic the crowd cheered and it was Sangos time for the wobbly legs.

"1 -2 a 1,2,3,4" Kouga shouted from the drums. **(A/N- miroku is the background echo in brackets kouga is on the drums also a background echo singer shesshomaru is on the bass and a background echo singer miroku is background echo singer and electric guitar inuyasha is on the guitar and lead singer.)**

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) _

_To take a stand (to take a stand)_

_Everybody (everybody)_

_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Then you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

_Yeah, it's been a ride_

_I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one_

_Now some of you, might still be in that place_

_If you're trying to get out, just follow me_

_I'll get you there_

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em_

_But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_

_Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem_

_When I say I'ma do something I do it,_

_I don't give a damn what you think,_

_I'm doing this for me, so f-k the world_

_Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me_

_I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_

_And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony_

_No ifs, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he_

_From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album_

_He's still shitting, whether he's on salary paid hourly_

_Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him_

_Whichever comes first, for better or worse_

_He's married to the game, like a f-k you for Christmas_

_His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge_

_To pull his di-k from the dirt, and f-k the whole universe_

_[Chorus]_

_Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap_

_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap_

_You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that_

_F-k your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped_

_And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back_

_I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact_

_Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh_

_Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_

_Relax, I ain't going back to that now_

_All I'm trying to say is get back, click-clack, blow_

_Cause I ain't playing around_

_It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down_

_But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out_

_Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fucking black cloud_

_Still follows, me around but it's time to exorcise these demons (__**a/n lol pun intended they do kill demons in the anime and in this fic lool just needed to say this carry on )**_

_These motherf-ers are doing jumping jacks now!_

_And I just can't keep living this way_

_So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_

_I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons_

_I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground_

_I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_

_Time to put my life back together right now! (now)_

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_

_Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally_

_For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through_

_And don't even realize what you did, believe me you_

_I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger_

_I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of_

_My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers_

_And drop dead, no more beef flingers_

_No more drama from now on, I promise_

_To focus only on handling my responsibilities as a father_

_So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters_

_And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!_

_Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club_

_Or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up_

_Cause I'm raising the bar_

_I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars_

_I feel amazing and I'm..._

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) _

_To take a stand (to take a stand)_

_Everybody (everybody)_

_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Then you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

Inuyasha started the other song this time "ARE YOU READY FOR OUR NEWEST SONG?" and the crowd cheered loudly a yes.

Inuyasha smirked "OK HERE WE GO! THIS GOES OUT TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_[Chorus:]_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_[Chorus:]_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah~_

_"_THIS IS ANOTHER ONE THAT GOES OUT TO MY GIRLFRIEND WHO MADE ME WRITE THIS SONG!" Inuyasha said and started playing

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live _

during this song Inuyasha didnt make his eyes leave kagome.

after a 8 more songs they ended the concert.

backstage Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arm and hugged him tightly. "That was soo sweet thank you" he returned the hug.

"Inuyashaaa!" Miya called and knocked kagome out of the way and hugged Inuyasha "That was soo sweet thank you for making that song about me!" Inuyasha had a bewildered expression.

"umm Miya I know we've been friends since middle school but im not interested in you im sorry..." Inuyasha said awardly and went up to kagome and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and said "the song was for my mate not you, bye" Inuyasha said and walked away.

Kagome smiled and cuddle closer to Inuyasha "I love you..." she said.

"I love you too" he said and kissed her lightly on the lips, and hopped into the limo.

she rested her head on his shoulder as he had his around her shoulders watching the cars pass by.

_'This is perfect' _ She thought as she fell into a deep comfortable slumber.

* * *

HOW WAS IT? PLEASE **REVIEW**

THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED ON THE LAST CHAPTERS IT TOUCHES AND INSPIRES ME :')

ANYWAYS THE NEXT CHAPTER KAGOME WILL BE MEETING INUYASHA PARENTS IN A SURPRISE! YIPPIE :) FROM THEN ON ITS GONNA BE THE ENDING SOON... GRADUATION IS COMING UP FOR THEM ;)

THANK U ONCE AGAIN

_**Lemonluvernaddy;)**_


	25. Sigh authors note (again I'm sorry)

HEY LISTENN UP EVERYONE!

I know I know "where's our update!?"

Im sorry I've been procrastinating ALOT I've been really lazy and shit and doing other things.

I know I'm a jackass IM SORRY

i just wanted to say that I'm going on vacation for a week after today...

Ive been packing and planning because a wedding will be held soon (some family and my baby cousin is the flower girl so im pampering her T-T mywallet) anyways, after I come back a few weeks after on Aug 1st and I'll be gone for 2 weeks for vacation again -.-

Im sorry

Please forgive me I'll update ASAP when I get back so please please bare with me and my shitty reasons for not updating

PLEASE DON'T HATE MEE please don't hate my story I'm sorry

:(

_thanks_

_**Lemonluvernaddy;)**_

_**Note this will be removed after I come back...**_

_**Thank you to all who understand :)**_


End file.
